Wolf's star and Vampiriss's rose
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: This is about two different people with different lifes. Sorry for a bad summary. Read and Review please:D
1. Chapter 1

**This is my four story of Yusei and Akiza. In this story Yusei is a young wolf pup. He lost his parents by hunters of vampire killers. He was then raised by an old woman by the name Bluemoon. Now Akiza is a half human and half vampire. Whose her father which was human met her mother the vampire warrior. In this story will have blood, fighting, and curse words use.**

**By then I hope you enjoy this story.**

**I don't own any yugioh5d couple or the rest of the characters. Except Bluemoon and Redmoon.**

Prologue

The life of two people

* * *

In the clear blue skies, in a deep part of the forest, and where everything was in peace live the proudest animals of all. Wolves. The wolves are the proudest, strongest, and honorable animals in the whole world.

The wolves' mean enemies were vampires. The blood sucking demons that ever walk in this earth. The vampires don't care about people or wolves getting hurt or don't care of how many people they taken lives from, they just drink their blood and enjoy the time of their cursed life.

But with the wolves. They are swore to protect the people with their lives. The humans trusted them a lot and care for them as their own pets. The humans give food to the wolves and water bottles too. The wolves were happy to have them as their most honorable allies.

But with the two leaders of the wolf pack are Bluemoon and Redmoon. They are twin sisters who care the wolves as their own. They are grateful people that helps wolves through trails that are difficult for the wolves to get through.

Back in the forest, inside a den live two wolves. A woman and a man. They are mated lovers who are suppose to have a baby soon. Well their wish just got granted.

**Start of Yusei Fudo:**

Lately in the morning the father wolf run faster to get to the sisters in their hut. You see the sisters are shape shifters they can transform into wolves. The father wolf knock the door with his paw and the sisters got up and went to the door.

"Oh hello Mr. Fudo." Bluemoon greeted him.

"Hey Mr. Fudo." Redmoon greeted him too. The male wolf bowed.

"Hello my ladies." He said while panting. The girls look at him confused.

"Dear wolf why are you panting so much?" Bluemoon asked.

"My wife is having her baby soon. I need help please!" He answered. The girls look shcoked.

"Oh my, really all right we'll be there. Just tell her to do her breathing okay." Redmoon said to him.

"I will but please hurry!" Mr. Fudo said as he ran back to the den. The girls got their stuff, changed into wolves, ran after him.

About an hour, they arrive inside the den of Fudo's. The girls went inside and saw Mr. Fudo holding his wife's paw.

The girls changed into women again and covered themselves in cloaks. "Okay, we're here." Bluemoon said.

The couple nodded. They changed into their human forms and they were covered with their cloths. The girls get started to help the baby and it's mother so to be.

The mother pushed and pushed hard but gently so she won't hurt the baby. The girls gave her instructs to push and breath gently. The father was holding her hand and telling her you are doing great or you are almost there.

"You doing fine I can the baby's head. Just one more push and he'll be out okay." Blue said to her.

The mother nodded and smiled. She gave a big push till the room was filled with a baby's cries. The couple look and saw their little son. He had jet black hair with yellow stripes, a cute baby face, and he had dark blue eyes. The couple were happy no extremely happy to see their son.

Red got her cleaning cloth and started cleaning the baby boy. He cried softly this time, he was loud when he born into this world. Red cleaned his little hair and smiled that the baby was blushing.

He opened his eyes and saw his world. It was a blur at first but the view begin to clear. He cooed and giggled. They smiled. Then Red handed over to his parents. The mother was happy to see him smile for the first time ever.

The father was jumping for joy that he now has a son. "Dear he is handsome baby boy I have ever seen in my whole life. I wonder what we should name him?" He asked his wife.

"I know of one. Yusei Fudo." His wife answered. He smiled and so did the girls.

"Yusei that's a great name." The father agreed to his wife's answer.

"I bet he will be a proud wolf like you Mr. Fudo." Blue said to him. Mr. Fudo smiled at her.

"Yeah!" Red said in her cheery mood. The others laugh happily. The day of Yusei's journey is just about to begin.

**With the start of Akiza Izayoi:**

Next we have the human male and a woman vampiriss who she was about to give birth to a baby girl. The nurses are helping the Mr. Izayoi and Mrs. Izayoi getting through the process of birth giving.

"You are doing fine Mrs. I just a little bit faired okay." The nurse asked. Mrs. I. nodded her head and looked at her husband.

"I know this is it. For a new life to begin with our daughter." Mr. I. said to her. She nodded again.

"I know, but what would the other vampires, would say something about me having a child as half. I'm scared now, what if they kill her." She said to him. He sighed and hold her hand gently.

"I'm with your always we can make it. There is no way that some vampires will never get our little girl. I promise okay." Mr. I. said to her. She smiled at him. She fell in love with him ever since they met in the park at night. She is a vampirss warrior that services the lord of the vampires, but she was kind hearted and strong willed person.

She would never hurt any humans no matter what. Mr. I. was the first human to trust her with his life. He knows a lot that she wouldn't hurt any humans if she wanted to.

But he had great faith in her.

By the last push that Mrs. I. did, a cry was heard and they know their little girl was born. The nurse cleaned her up, wrap her in a warm blanket and handed her to her parents.

They were shcoked to see their daughter for the first time ever. The baby had soft dark red hair, cute face, and when she opened her eyes she has amber eyes.

"Oh dear she is beautiful." Mrs. I. said to him. He nodded as he look at his daughter. "What should we name her?" She asked.

He thought for a moment and a name was pick. "How about Akiza Izayoi?" He asked.

The wife nodded. "Akiza a beautiful name." Mrs. I. said and kissed her little girl's forehead. Akiza cooed and giggled. The couple smiled.

This is a life of Akiza's journey too.

With newborns from different worlds, they had a big journey to follow their path in hopes of finding out they are looking for. This is only the beginning of Yusei Fudo the wolf and Akiza Izayoi the lovely human vampiriss.

* * *

**Here is the first of my story of Yusei and Akiza. I'm sorry for using Aki's Japanese last name. I don't know how to spell it. But anywhy I hope you enjoyed this chp. Read and Review please:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my four story of Yusei and Akiza. In this story Yusei is a young wolf pup. He lost his parents by hunters of vampire killers. He was then raised by an old woman by the name Bluemoon. Now Akiza is a half human and half vampire. Whose her father which was human met her mother the vampire warrior. In this story will have blood, fighting, and curse words in those chps.**

**By then I hope you enjoy this story.**

**I don't own any yugioh5d couple or the rest of the characters. Except Bluemoon and Redmoon.**

**Prologue and Chp one**

**The first meeting and the loss**

* * *

Ten years has pass since the birth of Yusei and Akiza. Their parents were spoiling them with their love and compassion they have given them. The parents of the two love them so much.

Yusei Fudo was now a ten year old boy wolf. He still had his cute and handsome figures. He loves to run around the forest in his wolf form with his father. He jumps higher, run faster, smells pretty good, and can hear things far away then no other wolves had done before.

Today at the forest in the afternoon, Yusei and his father were hunting for fresh meat. Yusei on the other hand got to hyper and started to jump around his father, luckly it didn't scare the pray.

Since Yusei can't stop jumping, his father let him play around the forest awhile his father hunts for food.

Yusei jumped and ran and played with a stick. Till an idea came into his mind, he want's to protect with his jumps. So he begins to practice.

"Dad! Dad!" Yusei shouted for his father. Mr. Fudo look around for his shouting son, he saw him on top of a big boulder.

"Oh dear! Yusei be careful. Your mother will have my tail if you get hurt." Mr. Fudo shouted back at him.

"Okay dad! I will!" Yusei said to his father. "_I'm going to show him how far I can jump."_ Yusei thought to himself. He took a couple of steps back to the edge of the boulder, took a deep breath, and then run.

He run so fast in his wolf form. He saw the end of the edge and jumped. He jumped and landed in the ground. "Yeah! I did it! I did it! Dad do you see me!" Yusei shouted to his father.

Mr. Fudo was somehow surprise to see that jump. No wolf can never do that in their life before. "Well done son. Now get down please." Mr. Fudo said to him.

"Okay." Yusei said. "I'm coming-" He was cut off when a rock broke. Rock slide. Yusei screamed and Mr. Fudo went into hyper mood and ran faster to his son.

The wolf boy changed into his human form and grab a hold of a vine from a tree. "Dad! Dad! Where are you!" The little boy screamed with tears coming out of his eyes.

"HOLD ON YUSEI!" Mr. Fudo shouted to him as he ran to the other side of the rock. Yusei was still holding the vine for his dear wolf live. He should have listened to his father about not jumping far places. He'll get his listen so or later.

Right now a little girl came into the forest. She's wear a pink skirt, and a light blue shirt. She was picking flowers with her father. "Which one would look cute for your fancy dinner with mommy?" Akiza asked her dad.

"Well what about that rose other there." Mr. Izayoi answered. Akiza look around and see a beautiful red bloodily rose.

"It's pretty. I never seen this rose before. Daddy what do you think of a name for this?" She asked as she pick the rose. Mr. Izayoi look at the flower and smiled.

"How about Red rose of love?" He answered. His daughter's eyes widen with happiness. She hug her dad and he hug her back.

"That is great daddy!" Akiza said to her father. Mr. Izayoi kissed his daughter's forehead.

After that she heard a voice. 'HELP ME!' Akiza turned around and said. "Huh? What was that?" She asked herself. Then she heard it again. 'HELP!' Her eyes widen. "Oh no." She said to herself.

She ran into the deep of the forest to search for the voice of that scream. Thinks to her vampire's trait she can run faster before her father would ever know where she went. She jumped and run as fast as she could. She stop and saw the boy holding the vine. Akiza gasp.

"Hold on!" She shouted to him. Yusei look at a girl running towards him.

"Wait how can that human-" He stopped after the vine was weakly broken. He gasp as more tears fell from his eyes. Akiza needs to hurry before he gets hurt.

She jumped and landed at the spot. She grab the boy's hand before Yusei's hand let go of the vine. He look up at her through his teary eyes. "Hold on I'm getting you up." She said to him. He nodded.

After that she got him from the hanging cliff and back in the land. "There you are safe now." She said after getting a shock from her surprise. She saw a little boy with jet black hair with yellow strips and dark blue eyes.

"Thanks for saving me…" Yusei thanked her till he saw a girl with dark soft red and amber eyes staring at his blue ones. He blushed.

"Oh you are welcome. I'm glad you are not hurt or anything." Akiza said to him. All he can do is nod. "Oh I forget to induce myself. My name is Akiza Izayoi. But you can call me Aki." She said to him. "What's your name?"

She asked.

"I'm Yusei Fudo." Yusei answered. With saying that he felt his face turned red. She giggled. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Oh noting." Akiza said to him. He smiled and so did she.

"So what are you doing here in this forest?" Akiza asked.

"Oh I was practicing my jumps." Yusei answered. Akiza look at him with a surprise look on his face.

"Really! Man that was amusing. I didn't know that a human…can do that?" Akiza said to him. Yusei got shock by that. She doesn't know that he's a wolf. Yusei played with his fingers sadly.

"What's wrong?" Akiza asked him "Are you feeling okay?" She asked again. Yusei look up at her and pretend smile. But not all the way up so she can't see his fangs.

"Hey I'm fine and of course noting is wrong with me. I swear I'm okay…" He lied to her. His first lie is noting is wrong.

Just then Akiza heard someone calling. "YUSEI!" That must have been his father.

"I'm sorry I got to go." Akiza said to Yusei. Before she left, she kissed his cheek, which made him and her blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean." Yusei's finger was on her lips.

Yusei begin to speak. "It's okay. I kind a-"

"YUSEI!" His father called again. Yusei and Akiza looked at the opposite side. Then they turned back to each other.

"Well good-bye Yusei. It was great to see you." Akiza said to him. Before she left the forest, Yusei shocked.

"Wait!" He shouted and Akiza turned around to look at him. "Can I meet you again? I hope it's okay?" He asked nervously. Akiza smiled.

"Sure. See you later." Akiza said then she ran to her father. Yusei saw this with greatness.

"Yusei!" Mr. Fudo came to Yusei in this human form. "Son are you alright." Yusei nodded to his father. "What's wrong Yusei?" His father asked.

"This girl saved me." Yusei said something else before answering the question.

"A girl saved you?" Mr. Fudo asked. "How is that possible? Anyway, Yusei we need to head back before your mother has a heart attack." He said to Yusei.

The boy nodded. "Okay."

When they changed into their wolf forms they started running back to the den.

**At night**:

After dinner that the family had, Yusei's mom took him to his nest bed so she can tack him neat and tight. She kissed her son's forehead. "Good night sweet heart." She said to him.

"Night mom." Yusei said. Then he fell a sleep in his human form.

Just then at 1, a scream was heard. Yusei jumped from his bed and looked at his outside room. "Mom. Dad." He said as he went to the outside of the den and saw the most horrifying thing in his life.

His parents were dead. Yusei fell to his knees saw this murder scene with his own two eyes. "Mom! Dad! NO!" He cried with his eyes filling up with tears.

Just before he could let tears fell he saw his father moving. He jumped with happiness, so he went to his father. "Dad, what happened to you and mom?" He asked.

Mr. Fudo look up at his son's face. "Yus…ei. I'm…sorry. For not…waking…you up. Vampires…break…in…our…den and…they…wanted to know…where a…*gasp*"

"Dad." Yusei said with new tears filling in his eyes. As that happened Yusei hold his father's hand.

"Yusei…be strong…for the wolves…Red and Blue….please do this…for us." Yusei's father pleaded. Yusei's eyes widen hard with sorrow in his heart. "Don't…forget…we…l…ove…you." Then his father died in his son's lap.

Yusei let the tears fall from his face. He bent to his father's chest and cried. He stop crying till he heard footsteps coming into his way. He shot up from the ground. A man with a cloak covering his whole body. He got a bit of bravery as he stated himself to the fighting position.

"You…you killed my parents!" Yusei shouted at the man as he changed into his wolf form and run to him with an attack. But the man grab his fury neck. Yusei yelped.

"Mmmm. Very brave for a weak mutt." The man said to him with his coldest voice. Yusei went to shock mood. That voice is a vampire voice. He must been the dark vampire leader of the vampires.

"You are…" Yusei tried to say before the vampire guy used his magic to change Yusei to his human form. Yusei was now shock then ever. "How did you-" He was cut off as the man throw him into the tree. He yelped in pain.

"Well the blood of the wolves didn't fill my belly so about one more drink from you." He smiled with his fangs showing. Yusei got scared as the man walk to him.

Just then the twin howls were heard. "Damn it. This isn't over little boy wolf." The man said then vanished. Yusei was shaking all over. He crawled to his dead parents and laid in the middle of their bloodily bodies with tears falling.

The twins came into the death scene of Yusei's parents. They look at this with sadness in their hearts. Red sniffed and saw Yusei in the middle crying.

"Sis!" Red shouted for her sister. Blue heard her call and went to her.

"Oh dear, Yusei." Blue said to him as she pick him up. He tried to wiggle out of her arms so he can reach to his parents. But Blue hold him close to her chest. Yusei begin to cry even more into her chest.

Red look at him with sadness in her face too, she hugged him along with her sister. "It's okay Yusei. Well take care of you." Red said.

"Yeah we sure will. For your parents." Blue said to him. He looked up and nodded sadly. "Shhh. It will be okay. I promise your parents will be in peace till we find out who did this." Blue said.

"Okay…" Yusei said to her. _"I promise you. I will kill you for this, vampire lord!" _He thought to himself.

He knows in his heart that he won't stop until he kills the vampire lord for the death of his parents.

* * *

**Well here it is. I hope you enjoy it. I was sad about writing the death of Yusei's parents. Sorry. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my four story of Yusei and Akiza. In this story Yusei is a young wolf pup. He lost his parents by hunters of vampire killers. He was then raised by an old woman by the name Bluemoon. Now Akiza is a half human and half vampire. Whose her father which was human met her mother the vampire warrior. In this story will have blood, fighting, and curse words in those chps.**

**By then I hope you enjoy this story.**

**I don't own any yugioh5d couple or the rest of the characters. Except Bluemoon and Redmoon.**

Chp 2

8 years later

* * *

**Yusei's day**

Blue and Red were cleaning the clothes that they were given to them by the humans. Blue folded the clothes and Red put them up in their proper place. Red look at the window and saw a runner coming in.

"Blue Yusei's back with the stuff for dinner." Red said to her sister. Blue turned to the window and saw the runner coming in. "Sis, do you think this is stupid?" Red asked.

"What is stupid?" Blue asked.

"For Yusei getting food from the store, and not hunt food for himself." Red answered. Blue look at her with a pout. "Aggh. Blue please don't look at me like that." Red said to her.

"You know Yusei has too. So he can befriends with the humans. He's still young, and Red he only can get food at night. Where no one is looking. We don't want the humans seeing a human changing into a wolf. Do you know how much fright the humans can have?" Blue asked.

Red sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know but…it makes him like he's a prisoner in a cage. I just want him to feel happy and breath fresh air in the forest's green. I just don't want him to be a trapped wolf that has no freedom at all." Red said to her.

Blue put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "I know. But it's the only way that he can fit in like the human world." Blue said to her.

"I understand." Red said to her. Then she went outside where she can greet Yusei.

Yusei came into the garage and turned off his runner. He took of his helmet and sat it down. He had sharper eyes, long spiky hair with yellow stripes, he wear a blue jacket with some amber gems in it, has brown gloves on his arms, a black shirt under his jacket, long blue pants, and riding pants.

"Hey Yusei," Red said to him. "How was the store?" She asked him. He looked at her.

"It was fine, but there were a lot of people that won't shut up." Yusei answered. Red rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I know how it feels to be in the people that won't keep their mouth shut." Red agreed. "So anything besides that?" She asked.

"No not really, but I got the food you guys wanted." Yusei said as he got the bags.

"Here let me help." Red said as she grab the bags of food. "Done." She said to him.

"Thanks, I need some help with that." Yusei said to her. Red opened the door and they entered with the food at hand.

**Akiza's day**:

A young woman on the age of 18 was coming back from school. Her parents were at home working, while their daughter goes to school.

"Hey Akiza!" A blonde boy who is around 20 or 19 years old. "Hey girl!" A raven black girl with glasses greeted to her.

Akiza was a beautiful human vampiriss. She still have her figures. Her hair is cut short to her shoulders, she has a thing on her hair to keep her powers in tact, she had a dress like shirt and a skirt, she wears a black gloves like on her arms, and wears black socks with her high heels.

"Oh hey guys, what up?" Akiza asked.

"Noting just the stuff we have to do. Can't wait to graduate?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait Jack. I'm so happy for what my dad for me." Akiza said. Jack wondered what's with her lately.

"Hey are you okay?" Carly asked, the raven hair girl ask who is about 17 or 18 years old.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about things." Akiza answered. That felt them confusing looking on their faces. "What?"

"Did you and your parent in a fight?" Jack asked. Akiza's eyes widen. "I mean is everything okay?" He changed the question.

Akiza shook by that. "Jack please don't ask me that. I don't want to remember that." Akiza said to him. Jack put his hands in the air.

"Okay I won't I'm sorry." Jack said to her. Carly look at her with a worried face.

"Are you sure you going to be okay?" Carly asked as she put her hand on Akiza's. Akiza can feel the blood in Carly's veins. Good thing she won't drink blood from humans.

"I'll be okay Carly. Thank you for caring and you too Jack." Akiza said. Akiza was grateful to have friends that understands her and of course they know that she's a vampire but half.

"I'll better get going. I don't want my dad to get mad at again." Akiza said to them.

"Oh okay so when will you have your party for graduation?" Carly asked.

"You know I don't know yet. But hopeful soon. I'm just glad that today is the final day of school." Akiza answered to Carly's question.

"Well better get moving then. See ya Aki. Come Carly." Jack said as he went to his runner and getting it started.

"Well I hope things well turn okay. Good luck Aki." Carly said to her. "See ya." She left.

Akiza smiled. _"I hope the same thing too."_ She thought to herself. She went outside so she can met her dad.

Just then she heard a hock. She turned to see her father waiting for her. She smiled and run into the car. "Hello sweetheart. How was your last day of school?" Mr. Izayoi asked.

"Fine." Akiza answered. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile.

"Come on, let's go see your mother okay," Her father said. "and I'm sorry for just being an idiot. I'm really sorry." Her father said to her.

She cried a little and hugged him. "Thank you daddy." Akiza said to her. They smiled as her father kissed her forehead, started the car, and they were off.

Just then a figure covered in a cloak was smiling coldly. "Ah…the lovely vampiriss." He said to himself then left in the shadows.

* * *

**Well this is the next chp. I hope you enjoy this one. Please tell me what you think about it okay :D Oh and I'm sorry for making the character's life short, but the next one will be longer. Till then I hope you enjoy it:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my four story of Yusei and Akiza. In this story Yusei is a young wolf pup. He lost his parents by hunters of vampire killers. He was then raised by an old woman by the name Bluemoon. Now Akiza is a half human and half vampire. Whose her father which was human met her mother the vampire warrior. In this story will have blood, fighting, and curse words in those chps.**

**By then I hope you enjoy this story.**

**I don't own any yugioh5d couple or the rest of the characters. Except Bluemoon and Redmoon.**

Chp 3

A wolf and his vampiriss

* * *

Red and Blue were making dinner as Yusei was working on his runner. Blue and Red had raised him since his parents dead from the vampire attack. They also teaches him how to act like a human and get along with them. They did a good job with that but the one thing they couldn't do, is to erase the painful memory that is in his heart. Revenge.

"Man, I bet this night will be fine for Yusei to hunt. Don't you think?" Red said to her twin. Blue only rolled her eyes. She wished that Red would just keep her mouth shut for a long time. But in her mind, if Red would shut up it won't be fun to miss with her cheerfully self.

"Yeah I guess it will be okay for him to hunt in the forest tonight." Blue said to her. _"I hope that no vampires won't hurt him like that guy did."_ Blue thought to herself.

"Yusei! Are you ready for tonight's hunt?" Red shouted to him. Yusei came inside the house and smiled.

"Yeah I'm ready. Man I never hunt by myself before. I hope I can get something this time." Yusei said as he took a bite of a fruit. His cane teeth was getting stronger to when he was growing up.

"Alright, but you promise not to hurt yourself, don't hurt anyone else, and don't let anyone see you." Blue told him.

Yusei nodded his head. "I'll be okay Blue I promise." Yusei promised to her. She nodded her head to his agreement.

"Oh Yusei I want you to know is, *sigh* if you see any vampires," She can hear a growl in Yusei's throat. "Don't attack them okay?" Blue asked. Yusei's hand turned into a fist.

"Why not? That damn vampire just killed my parents and destroyed everything I hold dear! But no we just want to be in peace with those blood sucking damn vampires!" Yusei yelled at Blue.

"Yus, please I know you are still mad about that. But if we attack them it means that vampires can have war on us." Red said to him. He looked at him and sighed sadly.

"Okay, I won't and I'm sorry for yelling at you." Yusei apologized to Blue. Blue hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"It's not your fault. But promise me that you will be strong okay." Blue said to him. He nodded. Red squealed happily.

"Alright! Are you ready?" Red asked him. Yusei nodded. "Yeah I'm ready." He answered.

"Be careful!" Red said. "Stay safe." Blue said to him. He waved his arm and then left.

With Akiza she got on her stuff. She had a cloak that is dark pink and a pretty mask that covers her face. Her thing with that stuff is Night protecting. She does this every night just to keep other creatures away from humans.

She kind a like her mother, she wants to help humans, and wants them to be safe. She only does this at night. So her parents won't get mad at her for being late.

Once she was done with her proportions, she headed out. She opened her window and close it. "I'll be back for before they would even notice I'm gone." She said to herself. Then she left.

At the near forest, Yusei took all his cloths off except his boxers. He breathed in and out to keep his proper place. "Okay you can do this." He told himself. Once he fells the moonshines on his skin he changed into a black wolf with yellow stripes on his fur.

"Alright let's go find some meat then." He said to himself. He ran with great speed and ability of jumping as fast as he could so no prey won't get away from him.

He smell a deer near by a forest. He hide will in the grass and pop out his head so he can see the deer's head. It was a young doe, he snarled as he duck even deeper into the grass. When he got in his position of attacking this doe, felt ready then ever.

Just before he can attack, he saw a baby deer near by it's mother. Yusei stopped were he was. He back away and ran to the other part of the forest. He sat down as he look up at the sky where the moon is shining. He howled sadly at it.

"Man, I this is harder than I thought. I could have killed the mother right in front of her baby. Why…does it hurt…so much…*sniffing*" He said to himself as he continues to look at the sky. "I wish…that…No! I need to be strong for them they wanted me to be strong and not the scared I was eight years ago." Yusei said to himself. A

After that he went off to different place where he can find meat that doesn't have babies.

Just then Akiza or which she gave a nick name for running in the forest. She calls herself the 'Blood Rose." Her so called hero name. She smile just to see a young animal coming her way.

It was a little black bird. She petted the bird after it landed on her finger. She laugh a little too. "Hello little bird. How are you?" She asked the black bird. The bird chirped.

"I see. Okay thanks." Akiza said to the bird. The bird nodded it's head then flew away. "I wonder what kind of vampire is it this time?" She asked herself as she went to the deepest part of the forest to search for the vampire that had been attacking humans in camp sites.

Back with Yusei, he caught his first meal and it was a turkey. He went into it deeply and eating all the red juicy meat in his mouth. "Man I wish my parents were here now." He said to himself.

As he ate he heard a noise or a snarling from a cold voice. "Vampires." He said to himself. Just before he could, he remembered something about Blue's promise.

"_If a vampire is here don't attack it. Left it alone."_ Blue said in his memory. He breathed in and out again. He won't stand for this to happen with other kids or wolves' families being in danger.

"I'm going." He said to himself as he ran to the deepest part of the forest.

With the two teen heading the same direction. When they entered the area, Yusei smelled a vampire girl but also human too. "This is weird, how did I know that scent." Yusei asked himself as he walk to the forest's heart.

Akiza sniff too and she realized that scent. "Wait have I smell this before?" She asked herself.

Just then the two bumped into each other. They jumped and look at each other.

"You!" Akiza said to the wolf. "You!" Yusei said back to her. "What are you doing here vampire!" Yusei asked with a snarl.

"Me, none of your business. You." The Blood Rose asked.

"None of your business vampire." Yusei answered. When he was about to attack the Blood Rose, he stopped. "Wait I know that scent. You that girl that saved me." The wolf boy said that made her shocked.

"What a wolf talking to me? Wait how do you know me?" Akiza asked the wolf. Before that could be answered.

A vampire came in behind them._ "Well, well, what kind of yummy meat I have here today. A sweet little girl and her pet doggy."_ The vampire said to them. They looked at each other and look back at the vampire. "_So who will be my next victim tonight?"_ The vampire snarled.

Yusei growled at the vampire as he stands in front of the Blood Rose as if he wants to protect her. "What are you doing?" Akiza asked.

"Just stay behind me." Yusei said to her. She got confuse by this bravery of a wolf. When she look at him again she saw yellow stripes on his fur. She went into deeper shock, "Could that be the boy…" She asked herself.

"_So you would protect her. This is sooooo…cute for a dirty wolf pup."_ The vampire said to him, but that only made him mad. Yusei growled at the vampire.

"Don't even think about it vampire." Yusei snarled at the vampire. "Or you won't live to see another day." He snarled again at the vampire. Akiza was surprised to see a wolf going that.

"_So is that how we're going to play huh? Fine you will be the first to die!"_ The vampire said to him. As the vampire begin to attack the young wolf.

Blood Rose watched this in horror for the first time ever. "Oh god." She said to herself. The other vampire seeing this fight was laughing with a surprise.

"So that wolf boy can fight." The vampire said to himself as he watches the amazing fight.

The wolf jumped and bit down on the vampire's leg which it gave a scream of pain. The vampire kicked the wolf from his leg. Yusei yelped in pain from being kick in the stomach.

"_You are just a weak little wolf that want's to be a hero."_ The vampire said to him.

Yusei growled even more. "Now you just pissed me off. You damn vampire!" Yusei shouted at the vampire as he charges at him. Akiza saw this and fells something in her heart that she need to help him.

"Hold on!" She said to him and used her knife on the vampire and stabbed it on the back. Making him weaker. The vampire screamed and snarled at her. The wolf Yusei was shock to see her fighting like that before.

Just when things turn easy the vampire grab Akiza and throw her into a tree. She gasp in pain and fell to the ground. Yusei went to her and sniff her. She was still breathing. "Oh thank god." He said under his breath.

Then a knife was priced in Yusei thigh. A silver one, he yelped in pain. _"Now I can finish you off you damn wolf!"_ The vampire said to him. Yusei yelped in pain while the silver knife started to take effect on him. The vampire pinned him down and before he can take Yusei's life, Akiza grab a hold of the vampire.

"Oh no you don't you blood thirsty vampire!" Akiza said as she use her new power. Psychic powers. She use her powers and made a powerful cross and the vampire screamed even louder. The vampire let go of the wolf as the cross takes effect on the vampire's bloodstream, it was burning it up.

After that he died. She let go of the vampire and watched him die at her feet. She lick the blood from the cross's sharp edge and then it disappeared. "Well that's it for the vampire." She said to herself.

Then she turned to the wolf and saw herself with a sit she never seen. Yusei changed back to his human form while he shivered badly as the silver knife was still in his thigh. He panted badly and Akiza took off her mask.

"Oh man," She said to herself. She bent down and took the knife out of his thigh. "Hold on okay." She said to him. He looked at her with his dark blue eyes.

"Okay…thanks…for…saving me." He said to her. She smiled at him. Then his world turned black.

Akiza got him up and ran to her house.

The vampire was surprise about that scene that those two did to that vampire. "Well I guess I just find the blood traitor's daughter and the wolf who lost his family. Can't this day get any better." The vampire said to himself.

* * *

**Well that it I hope you enjoyed it. Yes, Yusei and Akiza were fighting and now work together. But anyway I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if I said it twice. Read and review please:D**


	5. Chapter 5

This is my four story of Yusei and Akiza. In this story Yusei is a young wolf pup. He lost his parents by hunters of vampire killers. He was then raised by an old woman by the name Bluemoon. Now Akiza is a half human and half vampire. Whose her father which was human met her mother the vampire warrior. In this story will have blood, fighting, and curse words in those chps.

By then I hope you enjoy this story.

I don't own any yugioh5d couple or the rest of the characters. Except Bluemoon and Redmoon.

Chp 4

Sweet bloodily lips

* * *

At the house of Izayoi, Akiza was in her room checking the wound that Yusei had from that vampire's knife. It's wasn't too deep for him to have eternal bleeding. Akiza check his blood too.

"Man, I didn't know that this kid is the one that I saved long ago. I was even shock now that his identity was shown to me." Akiza said to herself. She took the piece of the blade off him.

He screamed when the blade was off his thigh. She put her hand over his mouth. He breath gently and calmed himself down. She let him hold her hand and squeezed it whenever so she heals his wound. He was still knock out from that pain.

She sewed his wound so she can closed his wound. She then put bandages around his tanned body. She blushed. "I can't believe this is happening to me. First I met a wolf who is the same boy that I saved, and second he is so good looking." She said to herself.

Once the recovering done, she covered with a warm blanket and kissed his forehead. She pat his good side and then went to the item that she can use for the blood checking.

When she put Yusei's blood on the glass thing, she looked at the blood and saw that the silver was cutting the wolf's blood stream and making it more human blood. "Whatever that item is? It made that wolf's blood turn to human blood. This is way that wolf changed back to the human form." She turned to him and seeing him sleeping in peace. She sighed.

Then the next morning Yusei woke up from the dream he had. He turned around saw a room. No forest, just a bedroom. It was white on the ceiling, yellow walls, and brown floorboards.

"Where am I?" He asked himself. When he set up he whence in pain. He put his hand on his side and felt the pain from the knife still there. "Damn, that hurts. Huh? Wait how did I get here?" He asked himself. He sniffed the room with his wolf sense and smelled vampire's blood.

He went to shock, he's in the house of vampires. But he took another sniff and thought of something. "Wait, if this is the house of vampires then where? That girl!" Yusei remembered.

**Flashback:**

_Yusei was near by the Blood Rose and sniffing her. She was still breathing. "Oh thank god." Yusei said in his wolf form._

_Then the vampire put a knife in his thigh. He yelped in pain and fell to the ground bleeding badly._

"_This is the end for you damn wolf!" The vampire said to him. Just right before the vampire could kill him, the hooded girl grabbed him. _

"_OH NO YOU DON'T!" The Blood Rose said to him._

_After the fight, the Blood Rose saw him changing back to the human form. He was still wearing his boxers. Akiza was helping him out. "Thanks for saving me." Yusei said to the rose._

"_Sure no problem. Hold on though you bleeding to death." Akiza said to him. Yusei nodded his head and then his world was black._

**End of flashback:**

Yusei remembered that in the forest. "That girl saved me. It that the same Akiza that saved me? She has to be, but her blood was not human part of it was though but she has part vampire in her." Yusei thought to himself.

Just then the door opened, and pops out Akiza. She hold a plate of a hamburgers and a cup of orange juice. She sat them in the table and saw Yusei up.

"Hey, I'm glad you're doing good." Akiza said to him. His eyes were looking at her body. "Hey are you okay?" Akiza asked him.

Yusei shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine thanks for helping me with this wound." Yusei said to her while his hand is on his side. She breathed slightly and went to him.

"Hey, I'm sorry for not stopping the vampire in time." Akiza said to him. She blushed to see only he's still in his boxers. She covered her eyes. He looked at her.

"What?" Yusei asked. Then it hit him. "Oh I'm sorry." He blushed as he grab a blanket and covered his body. "Oh where's my clothes?" He asked. Akiza opened her eyes and smiled.

"Oh. Hold on their in the washer. I grabbed them from the forest. It was easy." Akiza answered. Yusei was now shock to hear that from her mouth.

"Wow, you are good." Yusei said to her. She laughed softly. "What now?" He asked. She pointed her finger on his hair. He look up and saw a stick on his hair. "Hey my head is not a nest." Yusei said to himself as he grab the stick from his.

"You're okay?" Akiza asked him. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hate when I find some sticks that always land on my head. It makes me mad sometimes." He answered.

She smiled. "Here I thought I brought you some food. I hope you eat human food." She said to him.

"Thanks for this, but wait do you eat this stuff too?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah I do sometimes." Akiza answered him. As she took a bite from her burger. "So you're a wolf right?" She asked him that almost choke his burger. She pat his back and gently rubbing it.

"How did you know who I was?" Yusei asked her. "Well you were hurt really bad that you changed back to your human form." Akiza answered. Yusei's eyes widen.

"I remember that pain from that damn vampire's attack. Man I hate this so much." Yusei said to himself with his fist clutching. She hold his hand.

"Are you okay Yusei?" She asked him. He breathed deeply and calmed himself before talking.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just hate vampires." Yusei answered her but that shock her. He looked at her. "Hey did I say anything off offend?" He asked worried.

"Well that was a bit off. I'm a vampire too you know. But I'm part of it, my mother was a vampire that used to service the vampire lord. She stayed here in the human world with my dad. They loved each other very much and so here I am." Akiza answered and explained to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I lost my parents when I was young." Yusei said to her. Akiza was shock and hold his hand.

"I'm sorry about that." Akiza said to him. Yusei grab her hand and pulled her into a hug. She went into more shock.

"It's okay. Thanks for helping me before." Yusei said to her. She wrap her arms around him. "Your welcome Yusei." Akiza said to him. They continued to hug each other. Then with quick moves she bite his neck. He went to shock to feel that bit from her.

She stopped and pushed Yusei away from her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that." She said to him with her hands covering up her mouth with Yusei's blood on her lips.

Yusei hold his neck to stop the blood flow. When she bit him by accident, he didn't attack her or wanted to attack her. He felt calmed and in peace, like she took away his pain from his past. He smiled.

"Thank you." He said to her which made her shock even more. "What?" She asked him. He hugged her again with a smile on his face. "For erasing my pain." He said to her.

"Now I want to give you something okay." Yusei said to her. She nodded to him. "Take some of my blood to feed your hunger." He said to her. She looked at him.

"Are you sure it will be okay?" Akiza asked. He nodded he wanted to have this pain gone so maybe he can be stronger for everyone that he cares the most. "Okay then. Please let me know to stop okay." She said to him.

He nodded at her. She went to his neck and bit the same spot where it was and started to drink his blood. He stand there and let her drink away his pain but not all of it. The revenge of his parent's death.

After a few minutes, he tapped her to stop. She let go of biting and look at him with her lips being bloodily. "Did I overdo it?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"It felt nice. Oh I better get back to Red and Blue before they get themselves a heart attack." Yusei said as he got out of bed. Akiza blushed again. He used the blanket to cover himself again.

"How about I get your clothes okay." Akiza said to him. He nodded. She then went to go get his clothes. She came back a few minutes early and throw his clothes at him. "Here."

She turned around the other direction and wait for Yusei to be in his clothes. "It's okay you can turn around." Yusei said to her. She turned and saw him with his clothes. "Thanks again Aki. I hope we can met again." He said to her.

She went to him and said. "Yeah we will. I promise." Akiza said to him with a big smile on her face. Then she kissed his check. "Good luck with whatever you do." She said to him. He nodded he opened the window and jumped out. She went to it and saw him run with his full speed. She smiled and looked at the sky.

Yusei look at the skies too, and smiled. "I'm hoping for the same thing Aki. I wish us luck always." Yusei said to himself as he went home.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoy this little romantic moment with Yusei and Akiza. Well I'm sorry for not updating this chp soon but I hope this covers it. Read and review it please till then see ya next time:D**


	6. Chapter 6

This is my four story of Yusei and Akiza. In this story Yusei is a young wolf pup. He lost his parents by hunters of vampire killers. He was then raised by an old woman by the name Bluemoon. Now Akiza is a half human and half vampire. Whose her father which was human met her mother the vampire warrior. In this story will have blood, fighting, and curse words in those chps.

Sorry if this chp is short.

This one is focus on Crow and Yusei.

By then I hope you enjoy this story.

I don't own any yugioh5d couple or the rest of the characters. Except Bluemoon and Redmoon.

Chp 5

Wolf's heart

* * *

Yusei continued walking back to Red and Blue's house before they realized what happened to him. "Man, I wish that Red and Blue's wasn't that fair." He thought to himself. By the time he is near by the forest, an orange wolf came into the view.

"Hey Yus!" The young dog said to him. Yusei smiled at the orange wolf.

"Hey, Crow. What's up?" Yusei said to him. Crow changed back to his human form with clothes on. "So what you doing around these parts?" Yusei asked him.

"Well, I was running around just getting something to eat. But then after I pick up your scent I kind a followed you here." Crow answered. Yusei rolled his eyes. "So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home with Blue and Red?" Crow asked him.

"Well it's a long story." Yusei said to him. Crow sat down on the stamp as Yusei sat on the other stamp.

"So what happened to ya?" Crow asked again as he tear a piece of meat off. "Here want one?" He asked.

"Thanks." Yusei said as he grab the meat from Crow's hand. "Okay, I was at the forest, just getting started on my hunt." Yusei started on his story. "I was hunting and getting something to eat. Just then I heard something coming. I went to find out what it was till…" He stopped.

"So what else happened?" Crow asked him. Yusei took a deep breath and continued.

"It was a human girl." Yusei was getting to the point of his first visit of the Blood Rose known as Akiza.

"Human girl?" Crow said as he continues to eat the piece of meat. "What do you mean, why is she in the forest?" He asked.

"Well she was looking for some flowers for her grandmother. I happened to smell her and ran up to her." Yusei answered as he felt his cheeks turning red. Crow laughed to see his face truing red. "Stop laughing at me." Yusei said to him.

"I can't believe that you have some hits on this girl. What is she like?" Crow asked. Yusei growled softly. "Hey, don't look at me. I wasn't the one who sniffed a girl out and all that." He said to him.

Yusei sighed. "Sorry, but didn't even care about what she was doing. I just thought she might need some protection from other creatures that might hurt her. That's all just flowing my code." Yusei said to him.

"Really is that all…" Crow was saying something that could get Yusei in his bad mood.

"Don't push it." Yusei warned him. "Anyway after that, a vampire came into the view and decided to attack us. I tried to stop him but-"

"Wait, a vampire came and attack you guys?" Crow asked. Yusei nodded. "Is it the same one that…you know?" Crow asked again.

"No, his blood wasn't the same one that attack my parents. He was probably someone that helps this damn vampire lord." Yusei said as he pounded his fist on the stamp. He took a deep breath and relaxed himself. "Sorry, I just…" Yusei tried to say something. Crow patted his back.

"I know. But hey now that you are here, you can take him or her down. You are a lot stronger than you were when you were 10. But hey, you are stronger than any wolf I ever know." Crow said to him.

Yusei then patted Crow's hand. "Thanks I needed it that. Anyway about the fight. The vampire was pretty stronger than any other vampires I ever seen. He used a silver knife on me." Crow nodded as Yusei continued. "It took me out a lot of my blood, but that girl helped me defeated him."

"Wait the human girl? How can that girl fight?" Crow asked him.

"Well she's was different like no other human girl is. She defeated the vampire with some kind of cross, and then he was burned to death by that cross. Then she took me and healed me up from that silver's blade. I didn't know that vampire know our weakness." Yusei stopped.

Crow nodded his head on the whole thing. He then took another bite of the meat. "So that's it? Noting else happened." Crow wondered. Yusei nodded his head and took another bite.

"Yeah, that's mostly it." Yusei said to him. Crow wondered about that girl Yusei said before he was finishing the story. "What Crow? It's there something else you need to ask." Yusei said to him.

"Yeah, about that girl. Do you think that she's a vampire?" Crow asked him. Yusei's eyes widen.

"No why do you ask?" He asked.

"I just want to know. Because you smell like a vampire. Did something bite your neck?" Crow asked him. Yusei used his hand and covered his neck where Akiza bit him.

"No, I just got hit by that knife that's all." Yusei lied to hide Akiza's bit mark. Crow looked at him and then given in.

"Alright I guess." Crow said to him. "Hey ummm… Yusei when are you suppose to see this girl again?" He asked him. Yusei looked at him and wondered.

"Why?" Yusei asked him.

"Well if you do meet her again. Why not invite her to the wolves' party that's going to happened tomorrow night. I'm sure the other wolves wouldn't mind of letting her in." Crow said to him.

Yusei looked at him and smiled. "Well I don't know about that. I have to talk Red and Blue to see if that's okay for this girl to come with us to the wolves' party. But other then that I'll ask her and see what this girl says okay." Yusei said to him.

Crow nodded his head and smiled. "Alright. That's the spirit!" He said to him. Yusei nodded too.

"Well I better get going before the twins get even more worried than I bet they are now." Yusei said to Crow after he jumped off the stamp. "See you around okay." Yusei said to him.

"Sure thing. Good luck!" Crow said to him. Crow changed into his wolf form and ran to his home land. Yusei couldn't help but smiled. Crow and him had been great friends ever since they were kids.

"I better get going." Yusei to himself as he walk to Red and Blue's home. _"Akiza. I hope you can come to the party."_ Yusei thought to himself.

He turned around the coroner and saw the twin's house. He sighed happily as he walk to the house.

He opened the door and sighed again that the twins were a sleep. "Well at least they are not wake." Yusei said to himself.

"Oh Really Yusei?" A girl's voice was heard. He turned around and saw Blue and Red on the couch.

"Where have you been Yusei?" Blue said after hugging him.

"Yeah we got scared that you must have been lost or something." Red said to him.

"_Damn, now how am I going to explain to them now?"_ Yusei asked himself.

* * *

**Well this is the end of this chp. I hope you enjoy it. If I made any mistakes on this chp I'm sorry. Please tell me what I need to change and I will fix it. Thanks again for reading the story. The next chp will be longer I promise. Read and Review please :D**


	7. Chapter 7

This is my four story of Yusei and Akiza. In this story Yusei is a young wolf pup. He lost his parents by hunters of vampire killers. He was then raised by an old woman by the name Bluemoon. Now Akiza is a half human and half vampire. Whose her father which was human met her mother the vampire warrior. In this story will have blood, fighting, and curse words in those chps.

This may be shortest chp.

This one is on Akiza and Raven.

By then I hope you enjoy this story.

I don't own any yugioh5d couple or the rest of the characters. Except Bluemoon and Redmoon and Raven.

**Chp 6**

**Vampiriss's fangs**

* * *

At the day at school's week Akiza was working with her homework at her home studies class. She couldn't get the taste of Yusei's blood out of her lips. She gently touched her lips with her fingers and smiled.

"I hope he comes and visited me soon. I wondered if he can come over to my house again and we can talk then about our live we had from the past." Akiza said to herself.

Just then a tall skinny, black hair, light yellow soft eyes, and had a bird shape mark on her left arm. "Hey Akiza." The girl said to her. Akiza's eyes turned from her homework to the tall girl.

"Oh hi Raven." Akiza said to her. Raven nodded her head to her. "What brings you here?" Akiza asked her as Raven sat down on the chair.

"Oh noting. I heard a little rumor coming around the halls of this school." Raven said to her. Akiza wondered. "What rumor are you talking about?" Akiza asked.

"Well, let's just say that you saw a man wolf in the forest and somehow you safe the man wolf from eternal bleeding of a silver knife." Raven said to her. Akiza's eyes widen.

"Wait who say that about me and this man wolf?" Akiza asked Raven. The black hair girl took a deep breath before answering her question.

"I'm not sure who did it. But here is something I have heard, there's been saying about a man in a blood colored cape, has weird hair style, and his eyes were light green. Oh he had a creepy smile." Raven said to her.

Akiza looked at her. "_Who is this man and why did he follow me when Yusei was hurt? Is he a vampire too? It must be cause I have been hearing rumors about a murderer killing innocent people. Mmmmm. Could that guy the way Raven describe be the vampire king?"_ Akiza asked herself.

"Hey you still there Akiza?" Raven asked her. Akiza shook her head softly and looked at her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." Akiza answered her. Raven nodded her head. "Hey about the man wolf. I didn't tell you about him." Akiza said suddenly.

"Really, what was he like?" Raven asked. Akiza blushed.

"Well, he has a prefect body, black hair with yellow stripes on them, soft but dark blue eyes, and he had a prefect good taste of blood." Akiza covered her mouth when she just said that to her.

"Blood? You drink this wolf's blood?" Raven asked her. Akiza nodded her head. "Well, that is so cool. I can't believe you did that." Raven said to her which shock Akiza for a little bit.

"Why?" Akiza asked her again.

"Well if you bite a man or a man wolf, the saliva that comes from your teeth will let you take control of him and you can do whatever you want him too. Even have…" Raven whispered three words in Akiza's ear.

Akiza went into shock. "What! I didn't know I can do that!" Akiza said to her friend. Raven sighed. "But will it hurt him? You know controlling him and treat him as your pet?" Akiza asked Raven again.

"Ummm…I'm not sure. But here is one thing. If the victim or lover loses too much blood, you will be forced by the impulse and your reflexes to stop drinking and help healing the victim/lover." Raven explained more to her.

Akiza was now shocked to hear that from her mouth. Could that really happened to Yusei when she bit him. She felt pain inside her heart about that. But she begin to remember what Yusei told her.

**Flashback:**

"_Your bite helps me. It took away my pain and sorrow then turned it into a pure happiness and relaxation to me. Thank you Akiza." Yusei said to her._

**End of Flashback:**

"That's what he said to me. I helped him from his pain and sorrow he had inside him. I wondered if something may have cause the pain and sorrow to be inside him. But what?" Akiza asked herself.

"So when are you going to see your man wolf?" Raven asked her. Akiza turned and said to her.

"I don't know Raven. But hopefully soon." Akiza said to her. Raven nodded her head of understanding.

"Well I better be going. I'll see you around Aki. Take care and tell that man wolf I said hi too okay?" Raven asked her. Akiza nodded her head.

"I will. See ya Raven." Akiza said to her. Then Raven left the room leaving Akiza alone in the Studies room.

"I hope to see Yusei really soon. I miss him a lot. But if what Raven said is true could that really happened to a person if a vampire bit someone?" Akiza asked herself.

"Well, I better get going soon. Daddy wants to take me to the Flower store today." Akiza said to herself. "But first get this done." She said. As she works on her homework, a man in a blood colored cape was watching her.

"_Very soon Blood Rose. Very soon you will be mine and I will destroy that man wolf."_ The man said to himself and then left for the shadows.

* * *

**Well I'm done with this chp. I'm sorry if this was the shortest one ever. But in this one Akiza was now wondering about the man in blood colored cape and now she even wondering about the saliva thing. Is it true or not? Raven with a bird shape mark on her arm. Her thing will shown on the next chp. Read and review please. Till then see ya next time.:D**


	8. Chapter 8

This is for my story of Yusei and Akiza. In this story Yusei is a young wolf pup. He lost his parents by hunters of vampire killers. He was then raised by an old woman by the name Bluemoon. Now Akiza is a half human and half vampire. Who's her father which was human met her mother the vampire warrior. In this story will have blood, fighting, and curse words in those chps.

This may be the longest chp of this whole story yet to be revealed to all of you guys who are reading this.

Warning this will have some lime description, but not a lot. I promise okay. :D

By then I hope you enjoy this story.

I don't own any yugioh5d couple or the rest of the characters. I do own the characters which they are Bluemoon, Redmoon, and Raven.

Chp 7

Mate

* * *

Yusei was at the twins' housing just working on his runner. He sighed to himself as he was listening to music on the garage. He couldn't even work very will when the twins were worried about his disappearance at the forest last night.

**Flashback:**

Yusei and the twins were in the living room. Blue and Red were sitting down on the couch while Yusei was sitting on the chair waiting for Blue to speak after Yusei told them what happened to him in the forest.

"Okay, I got that part. So you were just doing your business at the forest." Blue said to him. He nodded as she continued. "Then all of a sudden you met a young woman at the forest." He nodded again. "Then a vampire came and attack you two." Blue finished.

"Yes, that is what had happened to me and the girl last night." Yusei said to her. Blue nodded.

"So do the girl saw you change into your human form while the silver knife was hurting you?" Red asked him. He nodded to her.

"Yes. But she wouldn't tell anyone about me or any other wolves about this." Yusei to them. Blue looked worried and Red somehow was happy about it.

"Well, we can't blame you for changing back to a human in front of the this girl. I'm just glad it was only you two that were in the forest instead the policemen." Blue said to him.

"So what happened to the vampire?" Red asked him. "Did you kill the monster before it could kill you and this girl?"

"Well no. This girl helped me defeating this monster. With some kind of weird power." Yusei answered her.

"Well that is so strange. I never heard a girl to have some kind of power. To do what though?" Blue asked him.

"To make some kind of knife and used it on the vampire's heart and then it was turned to dust." Yusei said to her.

"Alright, this girl must have physics powers." Red said to her sister. Blue looked at her and then nodded for her agreement.

"Yeah but how can a human get that kind of power? She might not be just a human, but something special." Blue thought. She cleared her throat and then speak to Yusei. "Yusei, I was wondering if you could bring the girl over to our house. For the twin wolves party tonight. I would like to learn more about this girl." Blue said to him.

Which left Yusei confused. "Why?" He asked her. Blue sighed before speaking to him.

"I just want to know about her. I'm not going to hurt her. You know I do sense you are taking to like this girl. Am I correct?" Blue teased him. He felt his face turning red.

"Yep I think he likes her very much." Red said cheerfully. Yusei covered his face with his hands.

"No I do not have a crush on her. Okay." Yusei said to the two. All they can do is giggle.

"So you will go see her and ask her to come to the party for Leo and Luna." Red said to him. Yusei could nod to her. "I'll try Red." Yusei said to her.

**End of flashback:**

Yusei was thinking about that. If he can ask her then he can let her be a part of this family. As mates. Yusei blushed to hear that from his thoughts.

Well hell he's nervous about asking a girl out. He really hasn't thought about it for so long. But ever since he let Akiza bite him he felt different than before.

"What is wrong with me?" Yusei thought to himself as he continued to work on his runner. Just then a girl with school's uniform, dark purple and red hair and the beautiful amber eyes.

"Hello?" Aki said to him.

Yusei looked and saw her standing by his garage. "Aki-ouch!" He said after he bumped his head on the runner's handle.

"Are you okay?" Aki asked him.

"Yeah, I just working on my runner. My head is made of hard steel so I'm okay." Yusei answered her. "So how did you find me here?" He asked her.

"Well I remember your scent from the taste of your blood. So I kind a followed it. Then it lead me here." Aki answered him.

Yusei smiled at her. "Well I'm glad that you found me here. I was wondering about something I want to ask you." He said to her.

"Really what is it?" Aki asked him. He blushed knowing he had to do this. He had to ask her this.

"Do you like to…come with me to the…party we wolves are having tonight? If you don't want to I understand." Yusei asked her. Oh god he asked her that now he will have to wait for her answer.

"Umm…Yes, I won't mind. I'll ask my parents and I'll see you here right?" She asked him.

He nodded his head. "Yeah we will be here." Yusei said to her. "Hope to see you soon."

She nodded her head. "Yeah. I will see you soon. Bye for now!" She said to him and waved her hand.

Yusei smiled as he saw her running to her house. Red saw this and smiled sweetly.

"That's our Yusei. His parents should be proud." She said to herself and headed back in.

(Night time)

Akiza was happy to hear the word yes from her dad. As long she has her cell phone with her. "I better hurry before it's to late." She said to herself. As she break to a run something was watching her.

"Let's see where you are going." The same vampire said to himself as he followed her.

At the house the party was getting started. The twin wolves Luna and Leo were having a huge fun. It was the year that the two where becoming true warriors of the wolf clan.

"Thanks Red and Blue Moon!" Leo said to them. He changed into a light green fur wolf with a bit of blue on it his fur. "I love my wolf form!" Leo said to them.

Then a light green wolf with pink fur on her. "Leo stopped that. But he's right thank you." Luna said after changing back to her human form.

Yusei was waiting for Akiza to come. When he caught her scent. "Hey Yusei!" Akiza shouted at him. He waved back at her.

"Hey Aki. I'm glad you came here. I was worried that you wouldn't come." Yusei said to her. She smiled, hugged him, and kissed his neck. He laughed to feel her lips by his neck.

"Okay I'm sorry I just miss the feel of your strong neck." Aki said to him. He kiss her cheek.

"I know. You will have a treat after the party okay." Yusei said to her. She nodded her head. Then they head to the party.

Luna and Leo saw Aki coming with Yusei. "Hey who's that person Yusei?" Leo asked him.

"Oh this is Akiza. She is a good friend of mine." Yusei answered him.

"Nice to meet you!" Leo said to her.

"I'm Luna. Leo's sister." She said to her.

"Oh nice to meet you two." Akiza said to the two. After shocking hands with them.

"Hey ready to have fun." Leo said to him. Yusei nodded his head to the agreement.

"Alright well see you there okay." Yusei said to the two. They ran back to the party with Red and Blue.

"Oh hello there." Blue said to Akiza. "Hey there! You must be Akiza. Yusei told us all about you." Red said to her. The two 18 years blushed.

"It's really nice to meet you Miss Blue and Miss Red." Akiza said to the two wolves. Yusei smiled to the three together.

"So this is the girl who saved you when you were a kid?" Blue asked her. Yusei nodded his head.

"Yeah she's the one who saved me from getting hurt." Yusei said to her. Blue smiled at them.

"Well let's go have fun!" Red said cheerfully. Blue and Yusei simple sighed softly and followed her to the party.

When Akiza saw this. She can sense wolves everywhere around the back yard. She enjoyed the party as long she is with Yusei.

When things get louder and louder Yusei enjoyed the fun time with Akiza around the party.

Just then Akiza said something to him. "I want…you…tonight Yusei." She said to him. Yusei's eyes widen when she said to him. He knows what she meant.

"Are you sure?" He asked her softly to her. She nodded her head. "Alright then. I guess I can take that offer. Since I promise you a treat for you to have after all." Yusei kissed her neck. She moaned softly when he does those that to her.

They seek away from Red and Blue away to Yusei's room. They enter the house and went to the room. Yusei locked the door so no one can't innerve their night out.

Akiza pushed him softly to his bed and Akiza got on top of him kissing him so sweetly on his lips. Yusei kissed her softly as he unbutton her shirt showing off her bar.

It fall off her body with her bar on still. She unbutton his shirt showing off his tan abs which in her eyes are beautiful. She kissed his chest and moaned softly when she does that. She undid her pants and let it slid off her legs showing her panties.

He undid his too which showing off his boxers. He put his hand on her back as if he wanted her closer to him and never would let her go. He took a blanket and covered themselves just close to their chest.

Yusei and Akiza then took their bottom clothes off themselves. Akiza laid down on the bed and Yusei was on top of her. He spread her legs and entered her body. When he did they both moaned to feel each other's warmth and strength inside each other.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Yusei asked her. "Yes, I want this." She answered him. He smiled as the two begin to make love for the first time ever.

They breath softly and moan proudly. Before it's to late Aki kissed his neck and he smiled. That was a sigh that it is okay to bite the neck and took my pain and sorrow away. She bit it softly and drink his blood.

He laughed when she suck his blood and pain away from his body. He did something to her neck too, he bit her with his wolf fangs and drink her blood. She laughed under her breath when he drinks it.

They stopped and lick the wounds they gave to each other. They breathed in and out softly. "I love you so much Akiza." Yusei said to her.

"I love you too Yusei. Thank you very much I enjoy it." Akiza said to him.

Yusei got out of her and then fall a sleep right next to her with his arms around her warm body. Akiza nuzzled into his chest and fall a sleep peacefully. Yusei kissed her forehead and then went to sleep.

But what the two didn't know is the same vampire who was watching them carefully.

* * *

**Well this is it. I hope you enjoy the chp of this story. Please tell me what you think okay. I'm sorry if I made the lime stupid. This was my first time to write it like this. Read and review please.:D**


	9. Chapter 9

This is for my story of Yusei and Akiza. In this story Yusei is a young wolf pup. He lost his parents by hunters of vampire killers. He was then raised by an old woman by the name Bluemoon. Now Akiza is a half human and half vampire. Who's her father which was human met her mother the vampire warrior. In this story will have blood, fighting, and curse words in those chps.

By then I hope you enjoy this story.

I don't own any yugioh5d couple or the rest of the characters. I do own the characters which they are Bluemoon, Redmoon, and Raven.

Oh this one maybe shot or long okay. But it will have Crow, Raven, Jack, and Carly in this chp.

This is also bad for Yusei. Read and find way.

Chp 8

Trouble

* * *

Yusei and Akiza slept peacefully together with their arms wrapped around each other and smiling in peace. From last night they were careful of what they were doing.

Then a noise was heard. Yusei's eyes opened up and sat up from the bed.

"What the hell was that? I thought I smelled…vampire!" Yusei said under his breath. He got out of bed and grabbed his boxers along with his pants then starting to put them on.

Akiza stair from waking up from her slumber. She looked at Yusei and yawned under her breath. "Yusei what's wrong?" She asked him with the covers still on her.

Yusei turned and smiled at her then kissed her lips. "I'm sorry if I woke you up. I heard something outside. So I think it's a vampire and I think he was watching us." Yusei answered.

Akiza's eyes widen. "What? But how, where, and when?" She asked him worried. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright I'm going out and see what it was. You stay here." Yusei said to her. She got her panties and her clothes from the floor and put them on her body.

"No, I'm going with you. You going to need someone like me to help with vampires that might have silver items that could hurt you." Akiza said to him. He sighed defeat.

"All but you better get your get yourself ready okay. Blood Rose." Yusei said. She smiled.

"Alright, turn in the different way please." She said to him. He nodded and turned around to the other wall while Akiza changed into her Blood Rose custom. "Okay you can turn now." She said to him.

He turned and saw her with her uniform. She looked beautiful with that uniform on her. He kissed her lips and neck. She giggled when he does that to her. She kissed him on the lips and neck he laugh too.

Then they stopped. "Sorry." They both said to each other. They smiled to each and then headed out.

Yusei changed into his wolf form. Akiza then sat on Yusei's back. "I hope you wouldn't mind if I ride you." She asked him. He growled softly to her. Saying yeah that's fine.

Then they headed off to the forest. Yusei sniffed the air till he caught a scent of a vampire. Akiza looked at him and wondered if he got the vampire's scent. She looked worried about him.

Then he stopped dead on the vampire's tracks. Yusei sniffed around the forest to sniff that scent of that dreaded vampire. "This is weird. I can't get that vampire's scent. Damn it he must have left before I can get the scent." Yusei thought to himself.

Akiza rubbed his fur softly. "So was it a trap or was it just a fool's game-" She stopped talking and turned around. She got off Yusei's back and he looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked her. Just then a scent was filling in Yusei's nose. He knows that scent. "Aki wait he's-" He barked at her till Akiza got a hold of the orange wolf to the ground.

Akiza stopped and looked at the wolf. "Oh, is he a friend of your's?" She asked him. He nodded and changed into human form.

The orange wolf change back to human which is Crow. "Please get off of me." He said to her. She got off him and Crow dusted himself off. "So you the Akiza girl that Yus likes?" He asked him.

Yusei blushed and so did she, but not to hard. "Crow!" Yusei whined at him. Crow rub his back head and giggled. "Do you want me to rip your head off." Yusei asked him.

Akiza laughed a little. Then a squeak was heard. She knows that before. A black bird came and transformed into a beautiful girl. Crow looked at her with his mouth opened. "Raven!" Akiza said to her.

"Hey I knew I would found you here." Raven said to her. Then she looked at the two boys. "Oh you must be Yusei Fudo," Raven give her hand to Yusei so he can shake it. "I'm Raven Shadows. I'm a shifter." She said to him.

He nodded and shook her hand up and down. "Nice to meet you Miss Raven." He said to her. She smiled and turned to Crow. "Oh this is Crow. He's my friend." Yusei intrudes her to him.

"H-hi…the-there." Crow shutter. Raven giggled with her hand over her black lips. Crow blushed.

"Nice to meet you too." Raven said to him. Then other people came. Akiza and Yusei turned to see Jack and Carly. Raven and Crow saw them too.

"Well this is great. You must be Yusei?" Jack asked him. He offended his hand to him. Yusei shake it. "Names Jack A." Jack said to him. "This is my friend is Carly." He intrudes to her.

"Very nice to meet you all." Yusei said to the gang. Akiza went to Yusei's side and they secretly hold hands.

"What are you doing here Jack?" She asked him.

"Well, words on the street are that some killing people are on the news today." Jack answered.

Then Carly said. "We do know who is doing this but they all believed it was a vampire attacks. But we don't know who." She said to the two.

Raven and Crow went to their friends. "I have heard about that. It was the same one that almost attack my brother." Raven said to the gang, they turned their heads towards her. "His name is Sayer known as Divine. The vampire lord." She said to them.

Akiza's eyes went widen and so did Yusei's. "That's the lord my mother talk about. He is a psychic vampire like I am." Akiza said to them with her body shaking.

He hold her hand closer to his chest. "That must be the vampire that was watching us last night." He said to her.

"So what we should do? We let him do this anymore." Carly asked.

"I say we just need to kick this dude's ass once and for all." Jack said. Carly looked at him with 'please don't curse.' Jack rolled his eyes.

"So that's what the Wolf leader was saying. He was saying that same guy was the first one to start a war with us." Crow said to them. Yusei's eyes widen.

"Damn not him." Yusei said under his breath. Akiza though heard it. She pulled to the other side of the tree. "What is it?" He asked her.

"What is Crow talking about this man in the wolf pack?" She asked him. He sighed.

"He is Red and Blue's father. His name is Black Heart Moon. He is the mean leader of the pack and the maker of laws." He answered her. She look at him with a look of understanding.

"So why do you hate him?" She asked him again. She sat down to his side.

"He is just stupid. He only cares about protecting the pack instead of helping the humans. But that why the twins live by themselves so they can help the humans." He answered her.

She sighed. "Man, I thought all males care about more about live than their selves. But you are somehow different than the others. I guess that's how I love you a lot." She said to him.

He smiled at her and kissed her neck softly than her lips. Akiza smiled and then made the kiss deeper. Yusei felt peace again when she's around him, comforting him, and making his pain go away. He was happy in his heart.

Then he heard a howl. "Yusei what's wrong?" She asked him. Yusei's heart beaded faster than normal.

"Hey Yus!" The two turned to see Crow and the others running towards them. "It's Black Heart. He want's to talk to you and meaning now." Crow said to him.

"Alright. Crow take the others away to Blue and Red's house. I'm not going to let them see the others here." Yusei ordered him. Crow nodded his head. Akiza hold him close. "You can't be seen by them. I don't want them hurting you. So please go with them." Yusei said to her.

She nodded her head. "Please be careful." She said to him. They hugged and then she left with the others.

Yusei took a breath and changed into his wolf form then took off.

When he got to the middle forest. There were two male wolves on each two sides. Then the leader was in the middle of the forest. Yusei bowed his head to him.

"I'm glad you are here. Yusei Fudo-" Black stopped talking till a vampire scent was in his nose. "So where did you get the vampire scent on you?" He asked him.

"I had this scent on my when I was little." He answered him harshly.

"Really because the scent I'm smelling is a young vampire smell. So are you going to tell me who this vampire person is. The one you made out with." Black asked.

Yusei's eyes widen. "What would give you that thought?" He asked him. Black can only laugh.

"So you break the rule then. The is not to be friends with vampires." Black said to him.

Yusei was mad at him. "So what you never help the people with problems! Your daughters how ever are so nice to help them! You don't care for shit not even once!" He yelled at him.

The other two were about to attack him. But Black lift his paw. "So you say that then. I care about people like I care for the wolves. But we are having a war against the vampires. So don't ever tell me about the way I help others." He growled at him.

Yusei growled harder. "So by the power of the Wolves' gods and the elements of the world. I hear by banishing you away from the wolf pack," The other wolves gasp. "And you are not allowed to change into a wolf anymore." Black said to him.

Yusei's eyes widen more. Black then placed a mark on Yusei's left cheek. He growled and then changed back to his human form. "Now go away forever you are no longer a wolf any more." Black said to him.

About few minutes from the middle of the forest. Yusei walk away from Black with the mark on his left cheek that Black left him.

He can't change back to his wolf form any more. He had tears in his eyes, he stopped and let them fall out of his eyes. Then Akiza saw him crying. She went to him and asked him what happened.

But he only wrapped his arms around her body. She then know that he's human, he can't change into his wolf form any more. He's mortal.

* * *

**This is not good. I hate writing this but hey now you know who the vampire that was watching Yusei and Akiza. I hate that man…grrrrr… Anyway I hope you enjoy this chp. Read and Review:D**


	10. Chapter 10

This is for my story of Yusei and Akiza. In this story Yusei is a young wolf pup. He lost his parents by hunters of vampire killers. He was then raised by an old woman by the name Bluemoon. Now Akiza is a half human and half vampire. Who's her father which was human met her mother the vampire warrior. In this story will have blood, fighting, and curse words in those chps.

By then I hope you enjoy this story.

I don't own any yugioh5d couple or the rest of the characters. I do own the characters which they are Bluemoon, Redmoon, Black Heart, and Raven.

Oh this one maybe shot or long okay. But it will have Crow, Raven, Jack, and Carly in this chp.

There is also good news and bad news for Yusei. Read and find way.

**Chp 9**

**The truth about young wolf's past and vampiriss's past.**

* * *

When Yusei and Akiza came back to the house where the others are waiting for them to come home.

"Hey Yusei!" Leo said to him as he ran towards him. Luna saw the sad look on Yusei's face.

"Hey Leo…" Yusei said to him. "I need to get some sleep okay. I'll see you later. Akiza can you see me there?" He asked her. She nodded her head and kiss his left cheek which the mark was on placed on him.

"Sure I'll see you there." Akiza said to him. He place his hand on her clean cheek, patted it, and then left.

"What's wrong with him?" Leo asked her.

"I'm not sure Leo. I'm not sure." Akiza answered him.

After that, Akiza explained to everyone of what had happened to Yusei and having that mark on his cheek. Blue and Red were shock to hear that from Akiza.

"Is that what really happened to Yusei?" Blue asked her. Akiza nodded her head. "So father did this to him. I can't believe it." Blue said.

"But why would dad do that? I mean Yusei only cares about helping the humans and his family as well. But still it's not right to do that to him. I mean come on." Red shouted. Blue patted her shoulder.

"So that means he can't changed into his wolf form again?" Crow asked her. Red nodded her head.

"But not all his wolf powers are gone. He still have his speed, his jumps, and his fangs. So he's not all human. He part of a wolf now." Blue said to Crow.

"Wow I didn't know that." Crow said to her. Raven was next to him so yeah she secretly likes him now.

"So how is that possible for Yusei to have his some of his wolf skills?" Jack asked with Carly next to him.

"Well that is a question we can't answer." Blue said to him.

"Hey we don't even know what is it yet. But I bet that love is making Yusei a part wolf." Red said to him.

The gang went to shock mood. "WHAT!" They shouted. Akiza sighed sadly about that. She got off the couch and headed to Yusei's room.

She opened the door and saw Yusei without his shirt on showing his beautiful tan abs. "Hey are you okay?" She asked him. He looked at her and saw smiled as he lift his hand to her cheek. She put his hand on top of hers.

"Yeah, but I can't believe I don't have any of my wolf powers anymore. I won't even get a chance for getting my parents death." Yusei said to her.

"What do you mean by that…by that?" Akiza asked him.

"Oh I didn't tell you about that. I want revenge against the vampire that killed my parents. So many years I trained to be stronger, faster, and better everyday. But now I can't do it." Yusei stopped talking.

Akiza's eyes widen. All that pain and sorrow he had is just wanting revenge against the vampire Known as Divine. She rubbed his back with her long finger nails making it soft massage on his back that made him purr.

"Is this what is all about. Revenge. Why? Why do you want revenge?" She asked him. He now had angry in his eyes. He got up and that made Akiza jump.

"I'm just want to kill that damn vampire! The one that that thinks that feedng off wolves and eats their blood away from the innocent souls of my parents! That is just fine to you vampires!" Yusei shouted at her.

He then stopped and covered his mouth. Akiza had tears in her eyes. "Akiza I'm sorry for saying that. I didn't mean to say that…" Yusei tried to say sorry but he turned to his pillow and hide his face with tears in his eyes.

Akiza then hugged him gently but tightly. "It's not your fault. You were upset by the vampire who did this to you. I was upset though when you said those things about vampires. Some are not like that." She said to him.

He turned to her with his tear face. "What do you mean?" Yusei asked her. She breathed in gently before releasing the air.

"Well, my mother is a vampire knight. She use to work with Divine the vampire lord, but she turned away her kind and then join the human world. She fell in love with a man who does business with companies and other things.

She wanted to have peace through out her life and would do any thing to get the peace she wants all this time. That's way my mother left the vampire world and enter in this world." Akiza explained about her mother's past.

Yusei looked her and smiled a little. "I'm sorry for saying those words earlier. I should have just shut my mouth-" That when Yusei got kissed in the lips by his mate. Akiza.

"Please don't talk okay. I can sense you are still wolf but now part of it. You still have all the skills you have." Akiza said to him.

He looked up at her with a shock on his face. "But how is that possibly?" Yusei asked her. She smiled at him with her warm face.

"I think it has to do with love. You care a lot about your parents and wanting to take Divine down is will kind a wolf's ways. A wolf never leaves without a fight. It's that part of your code?" Akiza asked him.

He nodded his head. "Yeah it is. So I guess we need to find Divine and kill him before he can take another live away from this world, even the wolf pack too." He said to her.

"I'm going to help with the revenge part. I'm not going to leave you out in that field alone by your self. You may need all of us your friends." Akiza said to him. He nodded and squeezed her hand gently.

"You're right. Thanks Akiza for everything." Yusei said to her. With his warm smile. She smiled at him.

"Your welcome Yusei." She looked at her phone and it looks like she was needed home. "I gotta go. My parents could be mad at me right now for not calling them. I'll see you tomorrow then." She said to him.

He nodded again. "Yeah, thinks again Aki." Yusei said to her. She smiled and kissed his cheek again then left Yusei's room.

After that Jack, Carly, and Raven were waiting for her. "So we'll see you guys again." Leo asked them. They nodded their heads.

"Yeah will be here I promise." Carly said to him. Jack rolled his eyes but smiled at her.

"I agree we will come back." Jack said to him as well.

"Yeah, me too." Raven said to Leo and Crow. She giggled at him. He blushed. "I'll see you tomorrow wolf boy." Raven said to him.

"Uhh sure me too…" Crow said to her. She smiled then changed into a black bird and headed home.

"See ya!" Jack and Carly said to them then walk back to their house. Akiza then said to them good bye.

"Bye guys!" Then she went home. The four waved good bye to her.

Just then the vampire lord Divine was looking at Akiza with a smile on his evil face.

"This is going to be more fun then I imaged. That girl will be mine once more. Hehehehe. But first the boy." Divine said to himself and left for the twin's house.

The four went to hunt for food as Yusei went to sleep getting some rest. Then out of nowhere Divine came and smiled. "Hello Mr. Fudo." He said with an evil laugh.

* * *

**Well that is that a cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed it very much. I'm sorry for making it short. I felt tied from the hot summer days. But I will make it up somehow I promise. I hope you enjoyed it. Read and review when you get the chance okay:D Till then see ya:D**


	11. Chapter 11

This is for my story of Yusei and Akiza. In this story Yusei is a young wolf pup. He lost his parents by hunters of vampire killers. He was then raised by an old woman by the name Bluemoon. Now Akiza is a half human and half vampire. Who's her father which was human met her mother the vampire warrior. In this story will have blood, fighting, and curse words in those chps.

By then I hope you enjoy this story.

I don't own any yugioh5d couple or the rest of the characters. I do own the characters which they are Bluemoon, Redmoon, Black Heart, and Raven.

Oh this one maybe shot or long okay. But it will have Crow, Raven, Jack, and Carly in this chp.

This is also bad for Yusei. Read and find way. Sorry if this is shortest chp. Please forgive me.L Don't kill me :O

**Chp 10**

**The Blood bath**

* * *

Yusei opened his eyes and saw Divine on the side of his bed. "What the-" Before he could finish the sentences Divine grabbed his throat and pushed him into a wall. Blood was showing through the young wolf's mouth.

"So you are the young wolf man the same one that lost his parents." Divine said to him. Yusei imaged the dead bodies of his parents. He had blood rushing through his veins.

"You…damn you! I will have my revenge for my parents death! You just wait!" Yusei said to him.

That made Divine push Yusei more into the wall. Blood was almost pouring out his mouth. The male vampire lick his blood. "So good. That is the greatest taste of blood I ever tasted in my whole live." Divine said to him.

Yusei growled more when the vampire continued to lick the blood. "This is something I want to see through the heart of a proud and mighty wolf." Divine said to him. Yusei struggled to get away from that man's grip. But still he can't more at all.

"What…do you…want…?" Yusei asked him.

"I want that girl you have with you. The one that can take away the pain and sorrow that lies within your blood." Divine answered. Yusei's eyes shot open and his body shake.

"AKIZA! Hell no!" Yusei said to him. "What do you want with her?" He growled at him.

"Her powers are the strongest psychic powers I have ever since before. Like her mother's blood in her veins. I always want revenge on her mother for disappearing and betraying me and her clan as well for being with the humans." Divine answered him.

"I don't like what this is going." Yusei said to himself.

"It's only going to get worse. Now I hope this poison will make you something else you don't want to be anymore." Divine said to him as he showing his fangs.

Yusei's eyes widen as he went to his neck. "What the hell are you doing!" Yusei asked him.

"You will see…" He then bit Yusei's neck and the 18 year old screamed on top of his lungs.

(The next morning

At the Akiza's house, she was helping her mother's chores and of course making dinner for her parents. When they get home from their friend's party. Her parents weren't mad at her for not calling her, but they give her talk to remind her that phones are used for a reason. To call.

She laughed happily to herself.

"There all done. I hope Yusei and the others are doing okay. I'm so worried about him." She thought to herself.

Then a wolf whimper was heard. She turned to the door and opened the door. Then she saw a green pink wolf in front of her door. "Luna? It's that you?" She asked him.

"Please hurry! Yusei is hurt! Please!" Luna begged her. Akiza's eyes widen. She nodded her head and followed her to the twin's house.

When they got there, Akiza heard screaming on top of the bedroom. It was Yusei's voice. "_Oh no…"_ She thought to herself as Luna went to her form and enter the house with Akiza at her side.

"Alright nice job! Hurry in the room!" Leo said to Akiza. The three hurried up to Yusei's room. When they were near the door, Akiza smell blood in the air she gasp.

They opened the door and Yusei was shaking and screaming on top of his lungs while the Blue and Red hold him down. "My heart! It's hurts!" Yusei shouted as he clutch his heart.

Luna and Leo were outside of the room. Cause they don't want to be in the room where blood is all over the room floor. They were shaking like a leaf and holding each other close.

"Thank goodness. Akiza maybe you can help Yusei." Blue said to her. "Please hurry." She said to her.

"Do you think you can help him?" Red asked her.

"What happened to him?" Akiza asked.

"A vampire came in the room then Yusei was in the ground shaking with blood all over his body. He's cold as ice. Like some poison was in him." Red answered.

Akiza understand now. "Here let me deal with this. I know where he needs to bit at." Blue and Red looked at her confused.

"Where is he going to need to bit at? What do you mean?" Blue asked her.

"You will see." Akiza said to her. She pulled her fingerless glove and place her wrist on Yusei mouth. He lick the wrist which contain rich and tasty blood. Then he bit her wrist and begin sucking blood from her arm.

The four wolves saw this with fear. Akiza place his head on her lap where he can get comfortable as he sucks the blood of Akiza's into his body.

"What is happening to him?" Red asked Blue.

"I'm not sure sister. I'm not sure." Blue answered.

Akiza whispered something softly into Yusei's ear. "You are safe my wolf. From the vampire lord. I promise I'm not going to leave you by yourself ever again. Sleep my proud one you need rest. I love you." She said to him. Then kissed his forehead.

Yusei let go of her arm with his eyes opening a little and place his hand on her cheek. "Thanks…Akiza…I love you too…" Then he fell a sleep. Akiza rubbed his head gently and holding him close to her heart.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Red asked Akiza.

"I'm just good when someone is turned into a vampire. Yusei is now one of them now." Akiza answered her.

She look at the window and said under her breath. "You will pay for this Divine. One way or other." Akiza said to herself.

Divine only smiled at he saw Akiza's amber eyes stirring at the window. "Soon little vampire and wolf soon." He said then headed away from the twin's house.

Akiza can only hold Yusei close to her in the bed of his as the twins Blue and Red cleaned the floor. Leo and Luna went downstairs so they can make something to drink.

Akiza only prays to herself wishing that Yusei the proud wolf will be okay. She kissed his lips gently and then his neck. She laid down next to him and wrap his arms around her waist.

Then she fell into a sleep. Yusei opened his eyes and smiled at her. He kissed her lips and neck as she did and pulled her closer to him so he can feel her warmth next to him.

"Sleep well Akiza." He said to her then fell back to sleep.

* * *

**Well that's it. I hope you like it. The next one will be longer than this one. So again I'm sorry for making a shortest chp of this story. I will make the next one bigger I promise.J Read and Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

This is for my story of Yusei and Akiza. In this story Yusei is a young wolf pup. He lost his parents by hunters of vampire killers. He was then raised by an old woman by the name Bluemoon with her twin sister Redmoon. Now Akiza is a half human and half vampire. Who's her father which was human met her mother the vampire warrior. In this story will have blood, fighting, and curse words in those chps.

By then I hope you enjoy this story.

I don't own any yugioh5d couple or the rest of the characters. I do own the characters which they are Bluemoon, Redmoon, Black Heart, and Raven.

Oh this one maybe shot or long okay. But it will have Crow, Raven, Jack, and Carly in this chp.

This one will tell about Yusei and the gang with their plans to get the vampire that bit Yusei then Black Heart holds a secret that not even his daughters didn't know.

**Chp 11**

**Blood shines in the darkness**

* * *

When things were cleaned and not covered in blood anymore, the twins headed downstairs to make some lunch for themselves and for Leo and Luna.

They left Yusei and Akiza to their selves just sleeping peacefully with arms wrapped around each other and sailing through their dreams. Yusei was now a half bred cause his powers of the wolf was still in him then we got vampire blood coursing through his veins.

Red could stir at them with a happy face on hers. She wonders if the two are really made for each other to live together on this earth. She remembered Yusei asking Blue and her about a question that shock them the most.

Having a mate.

**Flashback at 8 years ago:**

_Young Yusei was playing with a ball that the twins got for him. He was going up to be a strong man everyday. Red and Blue were inside having a talk with their father. The leader of the pack._

"_Father, Yusei is just a kid. I don't he's not for being a big man wolf yet." Blue said to her father._

_Black was a dark tan skin male with a black suit, brown hair, light highlights on it, and has dark black eyes. Now they know why he's called Black Heart._

"_I know he is still a kid, but he must train himself to be a strong warrior. His parents would have want that for him. To show his loyalty to the pack. I bet he will be a the strongest one of all." He said to her._

"_But what the vampire that killed his parents? What then father?" Red asked._

_He looked at his red hair daughter. "I'll handle this demon. I'm not going to lose a member of the pack." He answered her. Red sighed. "I know to go. I'm to go to the meeting for the pack join forces so we can stop this war that is coming up. Till the time is coming keep an eye on Yusei." _

_He ordered his daughters. "Yes, father." They said together and then he gave them a lick on the lips. (Father wolf's kiss) Then he headed off._

_Just then the tried Yusei with a teddy bear being hold by him came into the room. "What is it Yusei?" Red asked him as she picks him up and lick his forehead._

"_I had a bad dream. It was about my parents getting murdered by that vampire…I miss them." He answered as he cried into her shoulder. _

_Red carried him back to the living room where Blue was and she rubbed his ear. "Do worry Yusei we will find that vampire who killed your parents. That is the wolf's vow and we never break it." Blue said as she continued to rub his ear._

_He looked at her and nodded with tears starting to slow down. "Okay." He said to her. Blue lick his forehead and hugged him._

_At the bedroom where the twins made for Yusei to sleep in, Red was in the room giving breast milk to Yusei. (Like a mother wolf feeding her pups)_

_After that she wipe his face. "There I think that's enough for today young one. Now get some sleep okay?" She said to him._

"_Okay, *burp cutely*" He covered his mouth. Red could only laugh as he blushes. _

"_It's alright. I won't tell Blue." She said to him. He laugh and she lick his forehead for a goodnight kiss. She got up and headed for the door._

"_Wait, Wed." She turned to him. "Can I ask you something?" Yusei asked her. _

"_Sure what is it?" Red asked him._

"_When do you think I must find a female to have as a mate?" Yusei asked her. Her red eyes widen. _

"_Why would you ask that?" She asked him. "Well I think I have a crush on this girl that saved me from getting hurt." He answered her._

_She only can shake her head. "Well, if this girl is the one that you want to have as a mate. Then I bet that love will guide you to her. Trust me. But wait a little longer for that okay. You are not ready for that yet okay?" Red said to him._

_He nodded then went to sleep. Red smiled and headed out._

**End of flashback:**

Red could only smile about that day. Things had changed when the two became together. Now their love is now put to the test. If they are truly mates for the rest of the future.

Yusei then woke up from his slumber feeling better since the blood bath last night. Akiza was sleeping peacefully in his warm yet cold arms. Man, that must be tough.

He kiss her forehead and then she woke up. "Hey," She said to him.

"Hey Aki. How are you feeling?" He asked her. She smiled and kiss his forehead.

"I'm fine. You?" She asked him. He nodded his head.

The two got up from the bed and they went to the bathroom. Yusei was going to take his shower but since Akiza was here he doesn't like to keep a lady waiting.

So all he did was wash his hands and as for Akiza she brushed her hair. Then they headed down stairs to see what the others were doing.

"Hey Yus!" Leo said to him as he ran and hugged him. Luna went to him too and hugged him. Yusei sighed and hugged them back.

"How are you feeling?" Luna asked.

"I'm fine now. Thanks for asking Luna." Yusei answered her. Luna smiled as will as Leo is doing. "Come on let's go eat something." Yusei said to the two.

Just then a door was knock. Blue opened the door only to find a couple. "Oh hello there." She asked them.

"Hello there I'm Akiza's mother and this is her father. I was wondering if she's here?" Mrs. Izayoi asked. Akiza looked and so did Yusei.

"Oh yes, please come in." Blue welcomed them. Akiza hide behind Yusei and squeezed his shoulder gently.

"Akiza there you are." Mr. Izayoi said to her.

"Hi daddy. Hi mom." She said scared that they are going to yell at her for not being home.

"We were wondering what you were doing here? I tried calling your phone but you didn't answer it." Mr. I. said to her.

"I'm sorry it's just my boyfriend was hurt so they-" Akiza said before her mother said something.

"Wait this is Yusei Fudo?" She looked at him. Yusei looked at her weird.

"So you're Yusei? It's very good to meet you." Mr. I. said to him as he gave him a hand shake.

"You too sir." He said to him. Akiza's father patted on the shoulder.

"Anyway, Blue and Red wanted me over so I can help Yusei get better. So I'm sorry I didn't answer the phone." Akiza finished.

"It's alright dear. Just leave a note on the table or a message okay." Mrs. I. said to her. The young teen nodded her head.

"Oh hi there!" Red came into the living room. "Blue are these Akiza's parents?" She asked her. Blue nodded.

"So you're Bluemoon and Redmoon. It's very nice to meet you two." Mr. I. said to the two. They nodded their heads.

"It's an honor to meet you too." Blue said to him.

"Well I better believe we need to go now." Mrs. I. said to her husband. Akiza and Yusei looked at each other.

"I guess so." Mr. I. said to her. Akiza looked down at the ground while Yusei hold her hand gently. "Don't worry I'm sure we can see them. Hey yeah not ask them to go to your Graduation ceremony tomorrow?" He asked his daughter.

Akiza's eyes widen happily. "Oh yeah I forgot about that. Sorry." She said to the others. "Yusei would you and your family come tomorrow at my school to watch me you move on?" She asked him. Yusei thought about it and nodded his head.

"Sure I wouldn't mind. What you guys think?" He turned to the twins. They nodded their heads.

"Sure we wouldn't mind." Red said to the Izayoi family.

"Alright then it's settled." Mr. I. said to her. Red smiled and so did Blue.

"Alright, be there at three okay?" Akiza asked them. Yusei nodded his head. "Okay we'll be there." He said to her. They kiss on the lips quickly so her parents didn't see it.

"Bye." Akiza said to them. "Good bye for now." Mr. I. said as he opened the door to let his wife and Akiza out first then closed the door. Yusei smiled. He like them.

"Alright then, food is on the table so let's eat before Leo eats them all." Red said to them. They nodded and headed to the kitchen.

Outside of the house was Black Heart in his wolf form. He smiled to himself.

"I'm glad that this girl is helping Yusei of finding this demon that cursed him to be a highbred. But I shouldn't let this happened to him. He needs the protection from the vampire's rage." He said to himself feeling a bit of guilty of banishing Yusei out of the pack.

**Flashback to Black's past:**

"_So will it be true if that vampire…" The wolf warrior asked the goddess of light and dark._

"_Yes, if this young one who will be born into this world of the living must not continued to live in the pack anymore. When he turns eighteen you must let him go." The light one said to him._

"_But he will be the truest and strongest wolf we have. Why must I do this?" He asked them._

"_It's only the way for him to deal with the vampire that will kill his parents in his future. Only a true warrior born with the blood of a wolf going through his veins and has the power of a vampire can only defeat this king of vampires." Dark one said to him._

_Black looked at the ground sadly. "But I don't want to…" He tried to finish his sentence but couldn't._

"_I know it's hard. But it is in his destiny to defeat this monster forever." Light one said to him._

_Black looked at them and nodded. "I understand." He said to them._

**End of flashback:**

Black remember the story will. A true warrior with both blood of a wolf and powers of a vampire can defeat this king of hell forever.

"What have I done? Please forgive Yusei. Please…" Black said to himself. He turned back to the forest and ran back to his pack.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chp. I was thinking about it for so long that I have to write this before that idea disappear. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have. Read and review please:D Till then see ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

This is for my story of Yusei and Akiza. In this story Yusei is a young wolf pup. He lost his parents by hunters of vampire killers. He was then raised by an old woman by the name Bluemoon with her twin sister Redmoon. Now Akiza is a half human and half vampire. Who's her father which was human met her mother the vampire warrior. In this story will have blood, fighting, and curse words in those chps.

By then I hope you enjoy this story.

I don't own any yugioh5d couple or the rest of the characters. I do own the characters which they are Bluemoon, Redmoon, Black Heart, and Raven.

Oh this one maybe shot or long okay. But it will have Crow, Raven, Jack, and Carly in this chp.

This is a day that Yusei and the others going to see Akiza and her friends graduated from school! Sorry if this is short.

**Chp 12**

**Sweet taste of a new day**

* * *

Tomorrow was the day Akiza, Raven, Carly, and Jack graduate from High School. The four were happy to finally get out of the high school side and go on for their future.

Akiza was in her room with her hair laid down on her face with her hair wet from getting a shower.

She used a blow hair drier so she can dry her hair and put it up for today. She was scared a little about what is going to happen to her. That she will be on her own and learn things in the outside world from High School.

"Okay you can do this Aki. You can do this. Don't get panic Aki." She said to herself as she went to her closet to get her dress for graduation. She pick out a beautiful red dress with selves that are cut off.

She sighed why is she trying to be beautiful for, Yusei. Well yes cause she loves him inside her heart even since they had sex at his house. They were careful of not getting to close together.

She thought about him and his problems of his past. Why would this vampire lord Divine come into Yusei's house and bit him. Was there something that Divine needed to get from.

But why Yusei?

Her heart beat painfully to even think about it. She had troubles to in the past when she was 10 too. But she doesn't want to tell anyone about it. She was even scared of telling them about it.

She sighed again and went to the bathroom to get changed.

At the twin's house, Crow, Luna, and Leo were washed and cleaned themselves in their wolf forms. While the twins sprayed water at them. They enjoy it.

Yusei on the other hand used the shower. He was taken into one with his mom once when he was a baby. But it felt weird now more than ever. He wished more than anything to turn back to a wolf again.

He sighed as he lend down to the shower's floor, while warm water hits him. He hug his knees close to his chin. His heart was telling him that he is a strong wolf warrior, but in his thoughts he just a regular human.

"Why me? What have I done to get this?" He said to himself.

After an hour he got out of the shower and started to dry himself off with a towel and tied one to his waist. He headed to his room and started to take out a suit that he can wear for his girlfriend's graduation day.

He put on a black suit, with a silver bow tie on his neck, with light black jacket, black pants, and his black shoes.

He brushed his hair off and went downstairs to see the others.

Crow was now in his human form and he is wearing a light blue suit, Leo wears a light green suit, and his twin sister Luna was wearing a green dress.

The older twin Blue and Red wear their favorite colors dresses they got from the store.

Blue's was bright blue dress with purple line stripes on it.

Red's a bright pink with dark green line stripes on it. Unlike her sister's dress, Red's dress is a two piece. A shirt and a skit one.

"Wow Yusei you look so handsome," Blue said to him as she hug him and lick his forehead. "You just like your dad. He would have been proud." She said to him.

He hugged back. "Thanks Blue." Yusei said to her. Red came to and hug him along with a lick on his forehead.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine okay." Red said to him. He hug her with a soft smile on his face.

"Well we need to hurry before we're late." Crow said to the three. They nodded. Yusei on the other hand was looking at his friend. He was surprise to see him in a suit even though he hates wearing one.

"What's with the suit for Crow?" He asked Crow looked at him with blush of cheeks.

"I want to look nice for Raven…" Crow answered nervously to him. Yusei hide the laugh. "What?" Crow asked him.

"Noting I'm sure she would love it." Yusei said after patted his shoulder. "Let's go." He said to him.

Crow and the others smiled and they headed out the door.

At the high school, Akiza, Carly, Raven, and Jack were wearing their graduation uniforms. Jack looked mad. Carly wondered why he's mad.

"What's wrong Jack?" Carly asked him.

"I just look stupid in this uniform." Jack answered her. Carly hugged him.

"Don't worry, once this is over we can take them off okay? Please for me?" Carly asked him. Jack rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Alright then." He answered her. She squeaked with happiness as she kiss him in the cheek.

Raven and Akiza looked at the cute scene. "I'm glad that these two are really good friends." Akiza said to her.

"Yeah I guess." Raven said to her. Akiza looked at her and smiled. "What?" The raven hair girl ask.

"Are you going to look cute for Crow?" Akiza asked Raven.

"Well yeah I guess so. Just cause he has a cool name and a very kind heart." Raven said to her.

Akiza hugged her with all her vampiriss might. "Aww. That's so cute." Akiza said to Raven. Raven rolled her eyes but smiled too.

When the time of the students to graduate is coming Yusei and the others were seating in their proper place where they can see them go up and get their diplomas.

Yusei was using his senses to see if he can find Akiza and the others. His eyes opened and he saw by the chairs with the other students are. She looked beautiful in his eyes, he sighed happily after his got his breath back.

When this was over the four teens who just now graduated were with their parents talking. Akiza hugged her parents and then the three saw Yusei and the others with him as will.

"You did great! Nice job." Red said to the four.

"Yes, nicely done." Blue said to them too.

As the older twin talk to the four's parents while the teens talk to each other.

"You do great." Yusei said to Jack. "Thanks for that wolf boy." Jack said to him.

Yusei growled softly. "Please don't say that." Jack looked at him with a look of confusing. "Hey you know I was just joking." Jack said to him.

Yusei nodded his head. Just then Akiza sat in the Yusei's lap and kiss his lips quickly. "Hey there." Yusei said to her.

"Hey Yusei. I'm glad you came and your family too." Akiza she said to him.

"You did great Raven." Crow said to her. Raven smiled at him.

"Thanks for that Crow. I'm glad you like it. Now I can get myself to work on the job I want to do. Help the kids." Raven said to him.

Crow looks at her with an understanding look on his face. "I know how you feel. I like helping kids too." Crow said to her. She blinked and looked at him with a soft smile.

"Wow that sweet. I heard it from a guy before. For helping the kids I mean. I go and search in the bird clan of mine to see if I can find a guy that can help me with kids, but they were busy to show off themselves to other girl birds."

Raven said to him.

"Well…if you need anything I can help if you want to." Crow said to her. She smiled and kissed his lips quickly.

"I like that. Wolf boy." Raven said to him. Crow was blushing all over his face.

"Su..re…" Crow said to her. She giggled.

Leo and Luna hugged Akiza tightly. "Nice job!" Leo said to her. "You did awesome." Luna said to her.

"Thanks guys." Akiza said to the twins. They also said 'nice job or you did great' to Jack and Carly. The two left with the others as the two 18 teens started to kiss again. They made it deeper with a little of tongue kissing. They stopped to take a breath and looked deep inside their eyes.

That is a meaning of something wanted to do. "We'll wait on that one okay." Yusei said to her. She nodded her head to him.

"Okay." She whispered to him in his ear. Then they kiss again.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chp. I had a little confusing on it, but I hope it's okay and not terrible please hope not….**

**Anyway read and review please till then see ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

This is for my story of Yusei and Akiza. In this story Yusei is a young wolf pup. He lost his parents by hunters of vampire killers. He was then raised by an old woman by the name Bluemoon with her twin sister Redmoon. Now Akiza is a half human and half vampire. Who's her father which was human met her mother the vampire warrior. In this story will have blood, fighting, and curse words in those chps.

By then I hope you enjoy this story.

I don't own any yugioh5d couple or the rest of the characters. I do own the characters which they are Bluemoon, Redmoon, Black Heart, and Raven.

Oh this one maybe shot or long okay. But it will have Crow, Raven, Jack, and Carly in this chp.

Little of lemon will be in this chp okay Strong one too:D

When Yusei's guardians throw a small party for the four teens who graduated. When things turn night, Yusei and Akiza headed to the room so they can make out and make love again. Now when things turn wrong for Yusei and Akiza. After they were done with made out, a kidnapper comes to the house and takes someone away. But who?

There will be fighting, and a little bit of lemon in this one. Just letting you know okay.

**Chp 13**

**Kidnapped**

* * *

After the graduated day, everyone went to Red and Blue's house. Akiza and her parents with Jack and Carly along with Raven. The older twin were planning to have a little graduated party for the four teens.

Yusei and Akiza were close together when holding hands without Akiza's parents knowing they are in love with each other or not even knowing that the two had sex.

But they want to keep that a secret from her parents, because they would get mad for not waiting till they get married.

"Yusei," Akiza begin to speak. "When can we you know?" Akiza asked him. Yusei simple smile and kiss her lips.

"We will just wait till everyone is not paying attention to us okay. Let's enjoy the party then we will okay?" Yusei asked her. She nodded her head gently.

When they got in the house Red and Blue went to make the food, Leo and Luna started to put up some party stuff for them as Crow was making the cake for them.

Yusei help Crow cause he is not a good cook without Yusei. Akiza and the others were sitting and now talking about what they want to do for the future. Akiza how ever wanted to be a hero to keep an eye around the town's fork for vampires coming to attack them.

She is still the Red Rose at heart but to Yusei and her parents, she is their special light. She smiled to herself. She always feels safe when they are around and giving her strength when ever she needs it.

When the party was finally ready, everyone entered the kitchen to see lot's of food, chips, drinks, and a huge cake with the four teens name on it.

"Wow, that is really quick!" Akiza said to Yusei. Yusei hugged her gently.

"They are good at cooking so don't worry about the food. I ate their food and it was pretty good. Trust me you would love it." He whispered to her. She smiled.

"Oh don't worry I will." She said to him.

The party was great. Raven and Crow were dancing with each other. Jack and Carly was eating some chicken and drink some pepsi. Yusei and Akiza were next to them to eating some chicken too.

The twins Luna and Leo were with them too so they can see if it's true that Yusei and Akiza are truly mates.

The 18 year olds laugh quietly to themselves. They will know soon or later.

The older twins Red and Blue were talking to Mr. and Mrs. Izayoi about the future of what Akiza is going to do.

Seems everyone was not much paying attention to everyone around the house. Yusei and Akiza nodded secretly to each other and headed to Yusei's room and lock the door.

Luna saw the look in their eyes of love. She never doubted him for the moment. Yusei and Akiza are truly good friends and mates. She pray for these two to have a great future.

"What's you wondering sis?" Leo asked her.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking." Luna answered to her brother.

At Yusei's room was another story.

Akiza was on top of him after she pushed him to his room and started to kiss him fleecily on the lips but not to much to hurt them. Yusei had his arms wrap around her waist and pulled her close to his warm covered body.

She stopped and let him kiss her sweet lips. They did a lot of kissing and add some French kissing on their own tongues licking each others trying to win of who enter mouth.

It turns out that Yusei won the battle and he entered her sweet mouth. She moaned as he mop her mouth with his tongue.

They stopped to for a breath from that ever lasting kiss. As they laid in the bed with Yusei's arms wrapped around Akiza and holding her close to him.

"Wow that was something we never did before." She said to him.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, I know that was amazing." He said to her. She smiled and kiss his forehead. He got up and kissed her gently in the lips. She kiss him back as he work his magic on her.

He begin to unzip her shirt off which covers her bra. She stop and let him take the shirt off her, she begin to unbutton his. He kiss her neck when she undid his shirt.

He let it slide of his shoulders were his abs were showing. He smiled and kissed her lips again as he took her skirt off her body. Akiza's hands went to his pants and undid it.

They took their pants off their legs where they were now in boxer and panties. They then move their hands to feel each other skin and rubbed them gently.

"Alright, are you sure you want this?" Yusei asked her. She looked at him and wondered.

"Yeah I'm sure Yusei. Don't be afraid okay." Akiza said as she rub his cheek with the mark on it. He sighed and kiss her lips again. He then took off her bra were her breast were now showing right in front of him.

Akiza laid down on his bed as he lick her neck. Akiza then took off her panties along with Yusei's boxers and throw them to the floor.

They use a blanket to cover their now naked bodies. Then the real fun begins. Yusei went under the blanket with Akiza as she spread her legs so he can enter her warm body again.

"Let me know if I hurt you okay?" Yusei asked her. She nodded.

"I'll let you know. Don't be shy." Akiza said to him.

He breathed in and out he enter her body with a thrust. She moan as she gripped his hair closer to her chest.

He moan too when his manhood enter her body. They begin making love again.

Back at the party everyone still enjoy the party. Everyone expect Raven and Crow. "Raven what's wrong?" He asked her. She turned towards him with a look of worried.

"Sorry. I just sense that something is going to happen. I mean bad very bad." She answered him.

Crow took a sniff of the wind. He stopped and had a shock on his face. Crow now knows why she's like that.

"You saying that he is coming?" He asked her. She nodded her head. "Yes, it's true. He's coming. We need to warn the others." She said to him.

Back at Yusei's room, he and his mate were tried from making love again. They begin to relax and laid on their sweaty bodies together.

"Man, that was fun. Fun then I ever had." Akiza said to him. He smiled and kiss her lips.

"I know it's fun to have. I just don't want your parents to get mad at me. Aww damn." Yusei said with his hand on his face. Akiza gasp at that part too.

"Man. I guess we need to tell them that." Akiza said to him. He nodded.

"Alright let's get some clothes on and get back with the others." He said to her. She nodded her head.

They kick the blanket off and went to get their clothes on. When the two covered themselves with their clothes on, Yusei and Akiza were ready to go downstairs the window broke.

"What the hell!" Yusei said. He saw a figure in his room, he gasped to see Divine. He got in front of Akiza protecting her from him.

"Well this is a coming moment to see two lovers in the same room. Too bad though. That I have to take her away." The vampire said to the two.

Akiza was starting to get mad at him. But Yusei never let her out of his barrier. "You'll not get her." Yusei said as he growled loudly.

"Yusei don't." Akiza begged him. Divine smiled evilly and snapped his fingers. Yusei went to a screaming mood, Akiza went to shock mood. Blood power, Divine was using his power on Yusei. "Yusei!" She screamed. "Stop it please!" She begged him.

"Fine I will if you come with me. I won't hurt him. If not I will make him kill himself if I want to." Divine said to her. Akiza's eyes started to water she knows how the Blood power works.

"Fine." She said to him. He smiled evilly again and when he turned his back Akiza bite Yusei's neck hard. Divine turned and saw her drinking his blood. He ran and grabbed her arm.

"Let's go." Divine said and the two were done. Yusei's body was screaming inside of him. He screamed as loud as he could when Akiza's saliva enter his blood stream and then made his blood into a highbred blood.

Everyone enter his room and the older twins went to Yusei right after he pass out from the screaming.

Things are going to get worse then ever before.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoy the chp. Read and review alright:D**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is for my story of Yusei and Akiza. In this story Yusei is a young wolf pup. He lost his parents by hunters of vampire killers. He was then raised by an old woman by the name Bluemoon with her twin sister Redmoon. Now Akiza is a half human and half vampire. Who's her father which was human met her mother the vampire warrior. In this story will have blood, fighting, and curse words in those chps.**

**By then I hope you enjoy this story.**

**I don't own any yugioh5d couple or the rest of the characters. I do own the characters which they are Bluemoon, Redmoon, Black Heart, and Raven.**

**Oh this one maybe shot or long okay. But it will have Crow, Raven, Jack, and Carly in this chp.**

**Maybe a little bit of lime, but there is blood, fighting, and romance in this story.**

**After Yusei woke up from his dark slumber which was a least about two hours he felt stranger than ever before. His blood rushes through his body that made him something more powerful than ever before. Now with Akiza being taken he and his friend must save her from Sayer the man who is the same vampire who killed Yusei's parents. This will have at least three parts in it.**

**First part: Raven tells the story about Akiza's mother and why Sayer wanted her. Then Yusei wakes as a breed new wolf and now with the friends at his side they search for the place where Akiza is.**

**Chp 14**

**Part 1**

**Vampire's blood and Wolf's blood**

* * *

Yusei was in his bed still knock out from that screaming hard in his lungs. He breathing out and in slowly trying to keep his heart in a good steady beat. He whimpered when the saliva from Akiza was rushing through his veins.

He wonder in his sleep why she did that to him. But he can't get his answer cause she was gone or better to say taken from him. By Divine known as Sayer.

"_I'm sorry. I didn't save you Aki…_" Yusei said in his thoughts with a single tear rolled out from his eye into his pillow.

Meanwhile with the others, Red and Blue were talking to Mr. and Mrs. Izayoi about Akiza being taken.

"So you have no idea where my baby is?" Mrs. Izayoi asked Blue. She sighed.

"No I don't know where she is. I don't even know who took her. Or way that person did. But I'm swear we are going to find out and get her back." Blue said to her.

Red and Mr. Izayoi looked at each other and then back to them. "But Blue, my one question is why was Yusei screaming his lungs out? Did this man bite him or what?" Red asked.

Blue looked at her sister and thought about it. "I'm not sure on that one Red." She answered softly.

"Do you think it could have been that vampire lord that kidnapped our daughter?" Mr. Izayoi asked his wife.

Her eyes watered. "No not him. Not Divine." She sobbed and he hold her close to his chest and let her sob. Red and Blue looked at each other.

Crow, Raven, Jack, Carly, Leo, and Luna were the worried the most about Akiza and Yusei. They were at the kitchen cleaning the room to make it nice and normal as it was before.

"Man, this is worse than anything before. What the hell did this Divine guy or whatever he is take Akiza and hurt Yusei?" Jack asked with Carly at his side. She laid her head on his shoulder with his arm around her.

"I don't know why that this guy did it. All we know is this we need to find Akiza and Divine." Crow said to Jack. Raven nodded her head.

"I agree with him on this one. But a problem is we don't know where they are? What I know about Sayer is this. He is the first vampire ever to seen. He was trying to create an army of psychics vampires." Raven said to the others.

"Akiza's mother was the psychic vampire like Divine was. But since that time of war between the wolves and humans she was scared of killing them and get rid them all. So now she left the army so she can have a place where there is no war or killing someone." Raven said to them.

"Wow that is scary." Leo said to her. Raven nodded her head.

"So what happen to Divine when Akiza's mother left the army?" Luna asked.

"Well he got mad so he vows to himself that no matter what he will take someone that belongs to Mrs. Izayoi and use it against her who stands in his way." Raven answered.

The twins gasped. "Man if Yusei heard that he would be mad." Leo said to her.

Back at Yusei's room he twitched from his sleep and he opened his eyes. He looked around the room trying to remember what happened. "Akiza? Akiza where are you?"

Then he felt his chest hurting. He screamed and pounded on his chest. But when the pain numbed he fell back in his bed. "What the hell is that? Man how did I got that pain?" He asked himself.

Then he felt his neck. Akiza bite deeper into his neck where he can fell his blood coming out. "She must have did this for me. Cause that blood controlling thing that Divine used on me was hurting me more.

She must have placed her saliva in me. So Divine couldn't control me. Akiza." He put his hand his neck with a tear coming out his eyes. But then he feel fire in his eyes.

"I have to save her." Yusei said to himself. He got out of his bed and put on a jacket and head out of his room.

Then some teenagers came into the view. "I'm glad you doing good Yusei." Crow said to him. Yusei rubbed his neck. "We coming with you." Crow said.

"What you guys would get hurt and I don't want that to happen to you." Yusei said to the gang.

"We don't care. Akiza is our friend too." Raven said to him.

"That's right we're going to help you no matter what." Carly said to him. Yusei smiled slightly.

"Yeah just cause you are supposed to save her doesn't mean that you be a hero." Jack said to him smiling.

"Yeah let's go." Leo said to the teens. Luna nodded her head.

"Come on let's before anyone else knows where we are going to do." Raven said to them.

They nodded and opened the door. Now for the search for Akiza begins.

* * *

**Well this is the part of the three parts. I hope you enjoy it:D**

**Read and Review please:D**


	16. Chapter 16

This is for my story of Yusei and Akiza. In this story Yusei is a young wolf pup. He lost his parents by hunters of vampire killers. He was then raised by an old woman by the name Bluemoon with her twin sister Redmoon. Now Akiza is a half human and half vampire. Who's her father which was human met her mother the vampire warrior. In this story will have blood, fighting, and curse words in those chps.

By then I hope you enjoy this story.

I don't own any yugioh5d couple or the rest of the characters. I do own the characters which they are Bluemoon, Redmoon, Black Heart, and Raven.

Oh this one maybe shot or long okay. But it will have Crow, Raven, Jack, and Carly in this chp.

Maybe a little bit of lime, but there is blood, fighting, and romance in this story.

After Yusei woke up from his dark slumber which was a least about two hours he felt stranger than ever before. His blood rushes through his body that made him something more powerful than ever before. Now with Akiza being taken he and his friends must save her from Sayer the man who is the same vampire who killed Yusei's parents. This will have at least three parts in it.

First part: Now with Yusei's strength returning the gang decided to go search for Akiza. When things turn okay for them, Akiza was being hold as a prisoner in a place where Divine has taken her too. Some things are more dangerous then ever before.

Meanly this is about Akiza. Sorry if i made this chp confusing. I hope it doesn't though. Anyway again I'm sorry.

**Chp 15**

**Part 2**

**A vampiriss's cries**

* * *

With Akiza, she was being held in a straight place where there is only one bed that could fit for a king or queen. She was wearing her gown that somehow Divine got for her to wear but why?

She sat in the bed feeling a bit of guilty. Of hurting Yusei back at his room. She placed her hand on her face so her normal tears would not fell from her face.

"I'm sorry Yusei. I must have been making everyone worried about me. I wish I was smarter than I was before. Especially the day we got back together…" Akiza said.

She remembered the first blood of the wolf she had taken from Yusei's neck.

**Flashback:**

_He went to shock to feel that bit from her biting him._

_She stopped and pushed Yusei away from her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I din't mean to do that." She said to him with her hands covering up her mouth with Yusei's blood on her lips._

**End of Flashback:**

She was upset about the blood giving when she took Yusei's neck to her lips and let her bit him. She felt a tear coming down of her cheek and landed in the ground.

But there was something about him that she likes. When she bit him he didn't get mad. He was happy to have all his pain gone from his blood. That's why he allowed her to drink.

**Flashback:**

"_Thank you." He said to her which made her shock even more. "What?" She asked him. He then pulled her into a warm hug with a smile on his face. "For erasing my pain." He said to her._

"_Now I want to give you something okay." Yusei said to her. She nodded to him. "Take some of my blood to feed your hunger." He said to her. She looked at him._

"_Are you sure it will be okay?" Akiza asked worried. He nodded her wanted to have this pain gone so maybe he can be stronger for everyone that he cares the most._

"_Okay then. Please let me know to stop okay." She said to him. He nodded to her. She went to his neck and bit the same spot where it was and started to drink his blood._

_He stand there and letting her drink away his pain but not all of it. The revenge of his parent's death._

_He tapped her shoulder and she stopped. He looked at her and smiled again. "It feels nice. Thank you Akiza." He said to her. She smiled. Then the two hug._

**End of flashback:**

Akiza smiled at that thought. She wasn't hurting him she was helping him. She let herself cry now. She used a pillow to cover her face and cried softly. Then she heard a door opened.

"Well how are you doing?" Divine asked her. She looked at him and didn't smile. "By the look on your face you don't want to talk to me."

"Then that's the answer then. I'm not talking to you." She said to him coldly. He chuckled as he moved closely.

"That's what I like about you. You cold and uncaring vampiriss, so much power in one girl soul. You're so like your mother. Strong, tough, and cold." Divine comforting her.

"She wasn't like that. She was very nice vampiriss. She any left so she can find peace and not become a killing monster! So why bother me about it?" Akiza asked him.

Only this time Divine went closer to her. "You are so cold when you are angry. I'm even surprised that the wolf man didn't mark you as he own. But hear me this Akiza once the when blood moon appears you will be mine." He said to her.

Akiza was scared about the bloody moon. She even now worried about Yusei and the others. Blood moon is where vampires get more powerful and become really truly masters of the world.

But she didn't let it show. "I hope you enjoy your day." Divine said to her and then he left the room and lock the door. She was now shaking in fear. What if he's planning to use her psychic powers again the wolves and humans.

This is really bad. She wrap her arms around her knees and cried a little on top of them. "Yusei, Crow, Jack, Leo, Luna, Carly, and Raven even others. Please forgive me." She sobbed.

With the gang, Yusei felt a terrible sadness inside of him. He felt Akiza's pain and her sadness. "Akiza…I promise we will find you I swear it." He said under his breath.

"Hey Yusei!" Crow shouted for him. He turned and saw him with a black dog. "It's okay Black Heart's helping." He said to him. Yusei looked at his friend and then back at Black Heart.

"Why are you here?" Yusei asked him.

"I want to help. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about why you were banished from the pack. But first get everyone alright. I'll explain everything to you." Black Heart said to him.

Yusei nodded and so did Crow.

They got everyone in the circle where the fire is burning brighter then the sun's rays of light.

"Now, tell us what you need to tell me." Yusei said to him. Black Heart nodded his head.

"Alright it's about a promise I made to your father and mother before you were born." Yusei's eyes widened when he heard his father and mother from Black Heart's words.

"Wait what do you mean a promise?" Yusei asked him. The old wolf laughed a little before he continued.

"A promise your parents want me to keep. Is to keep you safe from vampires. Because you are…suppose to be…" He sighed before finishing the words. "You are supposed to be a Vampwolf you know a powerful highbred." Black Heart answered.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoy this chp.**

**Read and review please.:D**


	17. Chapter 17

This is for my story of Yusei and Akiza. In this story Yusei is a young wolf pup. He lost his parents by hunters of vampire killers. He was then raised by an old woman by the name Bluemoon with her twin sister Redmoon. Now Akiza is a half human and half vampire. Who's her father which was human met her mother the vampire warrior. In this story will have blood, fighting, and curse words in those chps.

By then I hope you enjoy this story.

I don't own any yugioh5d couple or the rest of the characters. I do own the characters which they are Bluemoon, Redmoon, Black Heart, and Raven.

Oh this one maybe shot or long okay. But it will have Crow, Raven, Jack, and Carly in this chp.

Maybe a little bit of lime, but there is blood, fighting, and romance in this story.

After Yusei woke up from his dark slumber which was a least about two hours he felt stranger than ever before. His blood rushes through his body that made him something more powerful than ever before. Now with Akiza being taken he and his friends must save her from Sayer the man who is the same vampire who killed Yusei's parents. This will have at least three parts in it.

First part: Now with Yusei's strength returning the gang decided to go search for Akiza. When things turn okay for them, Akiza was being hold as a prisoner in a place where Divine has taken her too. Some things are more dangerous then ever before.

Chp 16

Part 3

A wolf's secret

Last part in Wolf's Star and Vampiriss's Rose:

"_A promise your parents want me to keep. I was supposing keep you safe from the vampires hurting you. Because you are…suppose to be…" He sighed before finishing the words. "You are supposed to be a Vampwolf you know a powerful highbred." Black Heart answered._

Back to the story:

"I'm what now?" Yusei asked him. Black Heart sighed and shakes his head. He knows that Yusei was not told about the secret powers that he had inside him.

"You a vamp wolf. A powerful highbred. The power you had in you was reforming to be wakened. Your powers are legendary because a same one just like you had this kind of power. But he couldn't control it." Black Heart said to him.

"So why does that mean anything to me?" Yusei asked. "You are the one that Sayer wants to destroy." Black Heart answered him.

Yusei couldn't speak anymore from what he is hearing this is huge. So Crow patted his shoulder and then he speaks to Black Heart.

"How do you know this so much, how long have you know, and why keep it a secret for so long years?" Crow asked them.

Black Heart sighed he know he does not have no choose but to tell him. He took a deep breath before and then answered.

"I held this for at least 18 years right before Yusei was born, I know this secret from the wolves' gods and goddesses, and the reason I had to keep it safe is cause. I did it for Yusei's parents." With that last one answered.

Everyone went to shock to heart that. Yusei's parents want him to keep it a secret from him. But why not tell him before they died from Sayer's wraith. Yusei's heart was beading faster than normal.

"Why did they do this to me?" Yusei asked with angrier in him. "Why didn't they kept this from me?" Crow moved away from him back with to Raven and the other couple.

"Your parents would be worried if they told you about this so they want to wait until you were at least old enough to handle this truth. But since they died I had to keep my promise for them. When you turned 18 I know it was the right time for me to tell you, but now you know." Black said to him.

Yusei had angry tears coming out of his eyes. He pounded on the ground with his fists. "DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" He shouted under his breath. Black hold his shoulders and Yusei stopped pounding the ground.

"I know I hate doing this to you without telling you. I blame myself ever even the needing to tell you about this. But we don't have the time to repay the regrets we have now. We need to save Akiza first." Black said to him.

Yusei wipe the tears away and nodded his head. "Alright. Oh and thank you for telling me this. Black Heart." He said to him. Black Heart nodded his head.

"No prob." Black said to him. "Now come on let's get moving alright!" Black said to the gang. They nodded.

"Man I can't believe that you a vamp wolf Yusei? You are pretty lucky. You know that." Jack said to him. Yusei nodded his head.

"Thanks Jack." Yusei said to him. Then they headed off. To follow the rest of the gang.

Black and Crow changed into their wolf forms so they can sniff the scent of Sayer and maybe found out where he kept Akiza at.

"I'll fly up and check if I can find anything alright." Raven said to the gang then changed into the black bird and flew up to the skies.

'I hope Akiza is alright.' Yusei said to himself. Then a powerful feeling was swimming through his body and now giving him a huge headache. 'Damn it. What this is?' He said to himself.

At the place where Akiza is being hold at.

She was waiting for Yusei to come and save her and the baby inside her. Yes, she is pregnant with a wolf/vampire baby. She got sick yesterday until she knows she had a child in her growing. Sayer however didn't know that she holding Yusei's child so she is safe for now.

She sat on the window sill and rubbed her tummy gently. 'Don't my little one. Your father is coming I just know he will. I miss him so much.' She said through her mind.

'_Man what this; it's giving me a headache.' _A voice was heard through her mind. She went to shock. "Yusei!" She said to herself with the baby kicking gently.

"_Yusei!" _Yusei heard his name and he look around. "Akiza is this you?" He asked through his mind.

"_Yes, my sweet heart it's me." _Akiza said to him through his mind power control.

"Oh my god I can't believe it's you I'm glad you are safe. I was worried about you." He said to her.

"_I know I had a lot of explaining to do about the bite and everything. I just couldn't let Divine hurt you. I would be upset and so well the baby." _Akiza said to him.

His eyes widen when she said baby. "What are you talking about are you pregnant?" He asked her.

"_Yes, I am. I figured it out yesterday cause I felt a little heart beat inside me. I'm sorry."_ Akiza said to him. He heard her voice that had sadness. _"Are you mad at me?"_ She asked him.

"No Akiza I'm not but wow I'm going to be a father. This is really great news. But now I have a reason to get you out of there. Does Divine know about the child?" Yusei asked her.

"_No he does not know about our child."_ Akiza said to him. He breathes in and out slowly.

"That's good to hear. Look tell me where you I mean did you know where you are?" Yusei asked her.

"_I don't what this place is, but I think I'm on some kind of building. It's old and it looks like it was destroyed but was rebuilt. I believe that Sayer rebuild it. Please hurry and save me." _Akiza pleaded.

"Alright, don't worry we will. Please be safe." Yusei said to her. "I love you." He said to her.

"_I love you too."_ Akiza said then the mind talking was done. Akiza please her hand over her heart. "Please be safe. Yusei." She said to herself.

Then a door was opened. "So how are you feeling? Good I hope." Sayer asked her. Her stair at him. Good thing that her stomach wasn't huge for him to know that a baby is growing inside her.

"I'm feeling better why do you ask?" She answered and asked him. He showed his evil smile at her.

"I thought you should know that a battle will take place very soon. This will be the greatest thing that ever happened. Once I take out the leader of the wolf pack and his highbred friend no one will stand in our way." Sayer said to her.

Her eyes widen. "What! You can't attack them they are on the human-" She was cut off.

"So they why I want them and that highbred come here along with your friends and finished them off." Sayer said to her. Her eyes widen hard.

"Oh no…" She said under her breath. He then took her hand and pinned her to the wall gently.

"But I need one thing that can help with this winning street. But I need you to awaken your powers." He said to her.

"My psychic powers…Divine I don't know how to control them." She said to him. That only made him smile more.

"Oh don't worry about that." He said. He moved to her ear and said some words to her. 'The powers of witch's island come forth and awaken your true powers within. Blood Rose.'

Akiza's eyes widen as the power began to wake from their long time rest. She was now at the witch's powers mercy. She was Blood Rose Witch.

With Yusei and the others. "Guys I know where Akiza is." Yusei said to them.

"Where Yusei?" Black asked him.

"She said that she is in some kind of building that was rebuild long time ago I don't know where though." He answered him.

"I think I know that place. Follow me." Black said and he ran off to the place.

Yusei, Jack, Crow, and the girls went after him. At the end of the forest they stopped at the forest's exit. "This is the place. Vampires called this place the Blood Moon tower." Black said.

"I heard about that place. It that was vampires get their strength when the moon shines red and all bloody looking kind?" Carly asked.

"Yes, I believe so." Raven said after transforming back to a girl.

"Yes, this place is where the power of psychic comes together. Divine must have known this too. So here is what I want you guys to do. Crow you take everyone inside through those doors. While Yusei and I go find Divine and put an end to this darkness once and for all." Black ordered.

Crow looked at him. "Why is that?"

"Cause with the blood moon to rise soon, I will not risk your lives when we face him. So I and Yusei are the only ones who can defeat him. So do as you told please." Black answered.

Crow nodded his head. "Alright." Then Jack said something that made Crow mad.

"Wait we're going with the orange wolf rat to help us find Akiza?" Jack asked. "Well this is something new to hear and see." Crow growled under his breath.

"Okay please we don't want this fight." Carly said to him. Jack sighed and placed his arm around her waist.

"Alright. Alright. I won't start a fight." Jack said to her. She smiled. Crow sighed and Raven hugged him.

"Don't worry I know you are the good wolf in this pack we ever had. Along with Leo and Luna. Right?" Raven turned to the twins.

"Yeah we do!" Leo said cheerfully. Luna placed her hand on her face. "Oh brother." She said.

They laughed a little. "Alright. Let's go and please be careful." Black said to them. They nodded and they spilt up.

"This is turning good. Why do you say to that my rose?" Divine said to a figure under the hood.

"I think its fun to have some blood to feast on." A girl voice answered. With deep brown-amber eyes with blood ling on the middle.

Then the blood moon begins to show through the clouds.

* * *

**Well that is a cliffhanger. What is going to happen now? Well we just need to wait and see.**

**Read and review please;D**


	18. Chapter 18

This is for my story of Yusei and Akiza. In this story, Yusei is a young wolf pup. He lost his parents by hunters of vampire killers. An old woman then raised him by the name Bluemoon with her twin sister Redmoon. Now Akiza is a half human and half vampire. Who is her father, which was human, met her mother the vampire warrior? In this story will have blood, fighting, and curse words in those chps.

By then I hope you enjoy this story.

I do not own any yugioh5d couple or the rest of the characters. I do own the characters, which they are Bluemoon, Redmoon, Black Heart, and Raven.

Oh this one maybe shot or long okay. However, it will have Crow, Raven, Jack, and Carly in this chp.

Maybe a little bit of lime, but there is blood, fighting, and romance in this story.

After Yusei woke up from his dark slumber, which was a least about two hours, he felt stranger than ever before. His blood rushes through his body that made him something more powerful than ever before. Now with Akiza being taken he and his friends must save her from Sayer the man who is the same vampire who killed Yusei's parents. This will have at least three parts in it.

First part: Now with Yusei's strength returning the gang decided to go search for Akiza. When things turn okay for them, Akiza was being hold as a prisoner in a place where Divine has taken her too. Some things are more dangerous then ever before.

Chp 17

Wolf vs. Vampires

(Yusei vs. Akiza)

Yusei and Black were still looking for Divine everywhere around the old building. They could not find the scent anywhere. Yusei cursed under his breath for not finding out where Divine is.

Jack and the others were looking for Akiza's room. They searched and searched in every part of the building. However, could not find her anywhere. "Damn it." Jack said under his breath.

"We have to keep looking. She could be anywhere." Carly said to him. Jack nodded his head.

"I know. Hey any luck of finding her scent." He asked Crow who is in his wolf form.

"No I can't pick up your friend's scent." Crow answered. Raven was right next to him in her bird form as Leo and Luna were in their wolf forms sniffing out in the air for Akiza's scent.

"Noting here." Leo said to him. Crow nodded to the young one. "Luna anything?" He asked his sister.

"Nope noting." Luna said to him. They sighed. Then Raven looked at the door. She went to the door to see what is inside the room.

She entered the room. She changed into her human form. She begins to look around the room for clues. "What is this?" She picks up a small necklace with a green gem on it. "This is Akiza's. Guys-" She shouted for them but then got knock out.

"Raven!" Crow said after changing to his human form. He went to the room and saw her on the ground. "Raven is you okay-" He was knock out on the head. He fell to the ground along with Raven.

"Guys?" Jack asked the two. Carly and Jack went to he room only to get themselves caught. "Hey! What's going on?" He yelled. Then both he and his girlfriend were hit on the head.

Only Leo and Luna escaped. They hid in the courier so no one can see them. Leo looked up and saw a girl in a black hood. "No not her. Luna come on we need to find Yusei and Black." He said to her. She nodded her head then the two left the room quietly.

Back with the two Yusei and Black, where in some kind of a huge room filled with paintings of the past and some that were taking too. "What is this place?" Yusei asked Black.

"Well it looks like a gallery. Some humans painted these pictures long time ago and now with this building being old and were ready for a break down. They abandoned left it behind." Black answered.

Yusei sighed sadly. About the word abandoning the things that people care the most. He clutched his fists into a ball not wanting to start balling up.

"YUSEI!" The twins shouted for his name. Yusei and Black turned to see the twins running towards them. "Yusei help! Help!" Leo shouted as he hugged the taller teen.

"Hey calm down you guys. Where's everyone else?" Yusei asked them. Luna looked him with her tears sliding off her face a little.

"Someone knock them out and took them away. All we know that there was a black hooded cape girl, with long hair that looks like Akiza's, and she had no dots on her eyes." Luna answered to him.

Yusei went to shock. "Wait you saying that this girl is possessed?" He asked them. They nodded their heads. "Damn it. That must have been Akiza." He said to himself.

Then the lights were dimmed then black out. "AHHHHH!" The twins screamed. Yusei hold them close and Black was right in front of them in his human form.

"Yusei look at the sky." Black said to him as his point to the red moon. Yusei cursed under his breath. "It begins." Black said to himself.

Then they heard laughter from a deep, cold, and not caring voice. "Well is this great to see." Divine said after walking from the darkness. "I'm glad to see that you four are doing well than your friends are right now." He said to them.

"Where are they?" Black demanded at him. Divine smiled and point over by the window. "Why do you look over there?" He answered.

The four turned and saw them in huge nets. They have some tape in their mouths so they cannot say anything. "Let them go they have noting to do with this!" Yusei demanded Divine.

"Well what a strong pup had turn into. I remember when you were little right next your parents right after they died from my hands that is." Divine played with him a little. Yusei growled louder under his breath when Divine said that to him.

"I don't care anymore about that where is Akiza!" He demanded again. Sayer laughed and the hood girl came into the view. The jumped to the floor area where Yusei and the others are and look at them.

"Why don't you say hello Blood Rose." Sayer said to her. She smiled with her fangs showing. Yusei gasp after hearing that name.

"Akiza." Yusei said to himself but everyone heard him saying that. "No, what have you done to her!" Yusei shouted to the vampire man.

"I helped her unlock the sacred power she has kept inside her very own heart. When the red moon appears just like right now her powers can be unleashed into the world." Sayer answered to him. "Now let's get the party started right now!"

With that command, Akiza moved to Yusei and the two teen begin to fight. "Akiza stop I don't want to fight you." He said to her. Nevertheless, she kept on fighting him. He used his defense moves to block her attacks. "Man I need to hurry and save her before it's too late." He said to himself.

Black, Leo, and Luna said this. "We need to help them Black!" Leo said to him. Black nodded his head.

"Let's hurry go help him." Black said to him. Leo and Luna nodded. They ran towards until Divine took Black's arm pulling him back from the twins. "Damn it!" He cursed under his breath.

"Not so fast there wolf dog. You and I had a score to settle right now!" Divine said to him. He then throws Black into the wall. The twins gasped.

"Don't worry about me just go and get the others from the nets! I'll handle Divine." Black ordered the young ones. The twins nodded their head and headed to the others in the nets.

Yusei dodged Akiza's powers from himself as he jumps away from her. "Akiza opened your eyes please! It's me Yusei!" He shouted at her with tears forming in his eyes.

Akiza eyes suddenly started to flicker but to her eyes colors. Yusei saw this and he knows that the real Akiza is calling for him. 'Yusei help me!' He heard her from his mind.

"I'm coming Akiza!" Yusei said to her. He ran towards the Blood Rose and pinned her down on the ground. The rose snarled at him for pinning her in the ground. 'I hope this works.' He prays to himself as he leaned over to kiss her.

Then a silver sword went through Yusei's chest. He gasped when he felt that in him. He looked at Akiza's hand. The same weapon she used against the other vampire when they first met.

Then Akiza's eyes started to tear up. "Yusei I'm so sorry. I could not control my powers. Please forgive." She cried. Yusei smiled weakly and kissed her red lips.

"It's…not your…fault Akiza…it was Sayer's…" He said to her. Then blood came out of his mouth. As the weapon's powers are making him weak and losing too much blood, he had inside.

Akiza's eyes changed back to normal. She saw Yusei almost about to hit the ground. She got up and hold his body close to her body. Yusei's eyes flickered a little. Trying to keep them opened.

"Yusei Fudo don't you dare die on me please I can't live without you." She cried at him. Yusei put his hand on her cheek and rub it gently.

"I'm…not going…anywhere. I am…not going…to die. I do not…want our kid…to grow up without a father. I love you…Akiza." Yusei said then his hand fell to the ground.

Akiza had tears coming out of her face. She hug him close to her again. "Yusei please don't leave me. I love you too." She sobbed on his bleeding chest.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chp. Look forward to the next two chps into one page. Read and review please:D**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is for my story of Yusei and Akiza. In this story, Yusei is a young wolf pup. He lost his parents by hunters of vampire killers. An old woman then raised him by the name Bluemoon with her twin sister Redmoon. Now Akiza is a half human and half vampire. Who is her father, which was human, met her mother the vampire warrior? In this story will have blood, fighting, and curse words in those chps.**

**By then I hope you enjoy this story. **

**I do not own any yugioh5d couple or the rest of the characters. I do own the characters, which they are Bluemoon, Redmoon, Black Heart, and Raven.**

**Oh this one maybe shot or long okay. However, it will have Crow, Raven, Jack, and Carly in this chp.**

**Maybe a little bit of lime, but there is blood, fighting, and romance in this story.**

**After Yusei woke up from his dark slumber, which was a least about two hours, he felt stranger than ever before. His blood rushes through his body that made him something more powerful than ever before. Now with Akiza being taken he and his friends must save her from Sayer the man who is the same vampire who killed Yusei's parents. This will have at least three parts in it.**

**Chp 18: Wolf and Vampire blood rages Part One**

(Black vs. Sayer)

Leo and Luna went to the window where the others are. "Here!" Leo switched the lever down so the nets can come down.

"Thanks guys." Crow said to the two. He rips the net opened for him and Raven to get out. Then he went to Jack's net and rips it opened for them to get out. Jack and Carly got out and they were okay.

"Where's Black Heart?" Carly asked the twins. They pointed to him. "What the heck!" She shouted.

Jack looked at her. 'Wow that is the first time I heard her say that.' Jack thought to himself.

The teens saw Black and Sayer fighting with both speed and cleverness. Black hit Divine on the chest making it bleed. Divine screamed a little when the blood begins to flow.

"You are not a bad fighter there Blacky. It's that all you got." He said to him. Black growled under his breath.

"You want to see more Divine then come and get some." Black snarled at him. Divine ran with great speed for him. Black prepared himself with his teeth and claws coming into a position of attacking.

The lord kick Black on his rib cage and the Black whimpered as he was pushed back into the wall. Sayer smiled at himself of his fine work he is doing to Black Heart. Black tried to get up but his legs were failing him to stand up.

Sayer walk over and grabbed his throat and throw into the same wall again. Black coughed up some blood. "This is my only chance I have to kill you for what you did to me." Sayer said to him.

Black growled at him. "Why is that because you devise to die? You were not helping the wolf pack when you were still human. You let your family die in the fire when you were young!" Black shouted at him. Sayer growled at him again.

"So my family needed to die for what they did for the wolf pack. They didn't help the vampires they only can give strength to the wolves. So after that I burned my own house and ran away from the place." Sayer said to him.

"Your family will not be proud of what you have done to them. For all I know is this you well are sent to hell if you don't stop what you are doing right now!" Black shouted at him.

Sayer growled at him and continued to punch him uncontrollable. Black spitted out some more blood as Sayer continued to punch him more. Black tried to use defenses moves to stop Sayer's attack but failed.

Sayer stopped punching Black Heart. The old one changed into his human form. A lot of blood stains and blood lines where everywhere on his body. "You…think…by…killing me…makes…you're stronger…" Black said to him.

"Well if I get rid of that highbred friend of yours I will. You will be joining heaven very soon you piece of crap." Sayer said to him. "Well it looks like that Akiza had already done it for me. Yusei Fudo is now dead." He said to him.

Black was shock to hear that from his mouth. Yusei can't be dead can he? "I'm…sorry…for not helping…you." Black said then his world went black.

**Chp 19: Vampires and Wolfs blood raging in my veins. Part two**

(Sayer vs. Yusei)

Back Akiza and Yusei, she called the others for help. The four older teens and the twins went to her. "What happened to Yusei?" Jack asked Akiza. He knows that she was back to herself and free from Sayer's control.

"He died by my hands. I couldn't control my powers and now he's gone." Akiza sobbed. Carly hugged her along with Raven. "It should have been me that died not him." She sobbed harder.

"Man comes on dud you can't give up now. Please!" Crow said to Yusei with tears filling his eyes. "Come you can't give up! We need you in this world! Please!" Jack shouted at Yusei. Jack punch Yusei's chest hard but lucky he didn't feel it.

Leo and Luna were in tears of sadness. "Man I can't believe it he's gone." Leo said to himself. Luna on the other hand was hold by her brother.

"Yusei." Luna said softly to herself. "Please come back." She prayed.

Akiza then felt a heart beat in Yusei. She went to shock to feel it. "Yusei. He's alive!" She squealed with happiness. Raven, Carly, Jack, Crow, Leo, and Luna looked at her with a shock face Akiza's having.

"But how?" Jack asked. Akiza looked up the sky and saw the red moon. "That is what making him coming back?" Jack asked again.

"I believe so. For those who has vampire blood in them will be reawakening as a vampire." Raven answered. The others gasped.

"That's right. I can't believe I forgot about it." Akiza said to herself. She bent down to Yusei's neck and bit hard on it. When her saliva enters his body he opened his eyes.

The others went far from him so he can have some space to breath and air. After Akiza bit him down she let go. Yusei looked around himself as he was breathing in and out slowly. "Akiza? Is that you?" He asked the beautiful girl next to him.

"Yes, Yusei I'm here." Akiza said with a smile and tears of happiness falling out of her eyes. Yusei wipe the tears away and kissed her lips. "Here you may need thing for your strength." She said to him.

She headed her arm around his face and he bite gently on it to get Akiza's blood inside his body. After that he pushed it away so he can breathe well again.

"Where's Black?" Yusei asked. The others looked down to the ground.

"Black got defeated by Sayer." Crow answered. Yusei looked down at the ground and his fists begin to shake uncontrolled. "He tried to help you but Sayer holds him back and sends the twins to get out of those nets." Crow continued.

"Damn it." Yusei said under his breath. "I need to go find Sayer and ripe his ass. You guys get out of here alright I can't risk of losing you guys." Yusei ordered them.

"Wait what happens if Sayer beats you…" Luna asked him. Yusei hugged her and kiss her forehead. "I won't let that happened to me." He whispered to her. She smiled.

"Alright just make so not to get to fuck off alright." Jack said to him. Yusei nodded with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry I won't. Akiza go with them alright I don't want Sayer hurting you or controlling you alright." He asked Akiza. She nodded her head.

"Please be safe for our baby." She said to him. He nodded. "A baby?" Carly asked before she knows what Akiza meant. "Oh my god!" She squealed.

"Come let's go!" Crow said to the others. They nodded and headed out. Raven was with Akiza's side helping her out through this building. "I'll make sure that Akiza will get through safely." She said to him.

Yusei nodded his head as he got up and crack his neck. "Please be careful." Akiza said to him.

"I will." He replied to her. Then the two older teens left. Yusei went to the main room and saw Sayer there with the body of Black.

"I can't believe that she did that to you. Oh well I could use a good fight from a highbred. Ready to die?" Sayer asked Yusei.

"Would you like to know?" Yusei said to him.

Then the two begin to fight. Yusei use good punches on Sayer's chest which was still hurting him. Sayer screamed painful.

Sayer kicks Yusei on the stomach. Yusei gasped when that foot of that lord hit him. He growled at him. "Does that hurt you highbred?" Sayer asked him. Yusei just gave him a snarl.

"What do you think you damn vampire!" Yusei yelled at him. Yusei punched and kicks on Sayer. Sayer defenses on himself to keep them from hurting his weak point.

Sayer used swift moves on Yusei but Yusei dodge them completely. Sayer was now pissed. Right when Sayer let his guard down Yusei aim for his chest. Sayer gasps when the punch made contact on his heart. Yusei growled at him.

"You can't defeat me. I'm the powerful vampire lord. How can I be beaten by someone like you?" He said to him.

"You made a big mistake ever. For controlling my girlfriend, hurting my friends, and for killing my parents. I think I can send you in hell where you belong and stay there for the rest of your life!" Yusei said to him.

"You want to know why. Because your death is waiting for you. Good bye forever!" Yusei said to him as he punched harder on Sayer's chest in the heart.

Sayer screamed louder when Yusei made contact on it. "This…isn't over…yet you…damn wolf." Sayer said to him. Then he died and burned into flames. Yusei breath freely again. He then ran to Black heart.

"Hey are you alright?" Yusei asked him. Black opened his eyes a little and smiled.

"Hey…where's Sayer?" He asked him.

"He's gone I defeated him. He is in hell right now." Yusei answered. Black put his hand on Yusei's heart. "What are you doing?" He asked him.

"I'm…giving…you my powers. You can…change…back to a wolf…again." Black answered. Yusei looked at him did he say that he is going to be reunited to the clan.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Yusei asked him.

"I will…not…be…alive anymore. That guy…took a…good…hit on me. I want you to…be the…next leader…of the…pack. I want…you to…be…strong for your loved ones." Black answered him. Yusei had tears coming in his eyes.

"What but Black I can't do this. I can't take this." Yusei said to him. Black patted his head.

"You…are…not alone. You…will have…friends…being…with you…don't forget…you…are…stronger and…the…proudest…person…ever. In this…world for them…to see…I want you to live on…for me. Promise?" Black asked him.

Yusei nodded his head. He took his hand and kissed it gently. "I won't forget it. I promise." He answered him.

Black Heart smiled at him. "Tell my…daughters…I…love…them…and…also tell them…I'm sorry…" Black said then his world turned white.

Yusei let the tears fell from his eyes as he holds the body close to him. Everyone came back inside the building to see Yusei holding Black Heart close to him.

Akiza walk to him and hugged him gently. She let him cry on her shoulder. She had tears coming out of her eyes letting them go only they fell to Yusei's hair.

Carly and Raven begin to cry so their boys comfort them. Leo and Luna went to Yusei and Akiza's side. The two hug them gently and rubbing their small backs.

Known to them that they lost their good friend. Black Heart will still be a warrior in their eyes. For him he is in heaven where he can watch them in peace.

* * *

**Well that's it I hope you enjoyed the chp. I'm going to update the last one tomorrow alright:D Read and Review please.**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is for my story of Yusei and Akiza. In this story, Yusei is a young wolf pup. He lost his parents by hunters of vampire killers. An old woman then raised him by the name Bluemoon with her twin sister Redmoon. Now Akiza is a half human and half vampire. Who is her father, which was human, met her mother the vampire warrior? In this story will have blood, fighting, and curse words in those chps.**

**By then I hope you enjoy this story.**

**I do not own any yugioh5d couple or the rest of the characters. I do own the characters, which they are Bluemoon, Redmoon, Black Heart, and Raven.**

**Oh this one maybe shot or long okay. However, it will have Crow, Raven, Jack, and Carly in this chp.**

**Maybe a little bit of lime, but there is blood, fighting, and romance in this story.**

**This is a short chp cause this is the last one of the whole story. I feel bad that this is the last one. But it was worth it to write. I hope you enjoyed the story. Here is the last chp, please enjoy it.:D**

**Chp 20: **

**Four mouths later**

It has been four mouths since the battle took place. Black Heart, Blue and Red's father was dead during the fight he had with Sayer known as Divine the vampire's leader.

But now that vampire leader is dead burned in hell. Yusei, Akiza, Jack, Carly, Crow, Raven, Leo, and Luna headed back to the older twin's house. With everyone rejoined and have peace finally again.

After Yusei told Red, Blue, and Akiza's parents of what happened they were sad that Black heart was gone. Red and Blue were the saddest of the whole gang.

Yusei also told them that their father gave him the title of being the leader of the Wolf pack and also that their father give him the power to change into a wolf again.

The twins were happy that their father let him have his powers back and now making Yusei has a leader of the Wolf Pack that was the proudest thing they ever had in their whole live.

Akiza's parents were happy that Sayer is never coming back hunt them again. Also Akiza told them that she carries Yusei's child inside her. They were surprised by that.

They did get angry at him because they are somewhat destines to be together. But they were a little upset that Akiza had turned her parents into grandparents at a young age.

Red and Blue kind agree on that one. But somehow that made them happy for a grandchild to spoil with.

So everyone make a shine for Black Heart to honor his bravery and the way of the wolf's code.

So for now everything was in peace.

**Right now**

Yusei the black and yellow wolf was running in the forest with Crow along with Jack riding on Yusei back.

They were hunting for some meat and food for everyone to have for dinner. Crow had grown stronger for Raven who is married to him and got her pregnant with three kids who on the way to the world of the living.

Jack had married Carly so they can start a new life for their future.

As for Yusei, well Akiza was at the house where Blue and Red taking care of her with their newborn son.

At the day's end they managed to catch six rabbits for families' dinner. The two boys changed into their human forms. "Well that was great hunt I ever had." Crow said to the two.

"Well at least I have something to make for dinner tonight. It was a great hunt though I have to admit it was fun." Jack agreed with Crow's thought. Yusei couldn't help but to laugh at that part.

"Well I better get going before Akiza kills me for being late." Yusei said to them. "You can get through okay right Jack?" He asked him.

Jack nodded his head. "Yeah see you around." He said then left the room. "See ya Yus!" Crow said to him then ran to his house.

Yusei headed to Blue and Red's house with his first kill. "I hope I won't be late." He thought to himself.

He headed back in a minute with Blue waiting for him to come at the house. "What took you so long? You know for a husband you are not good of getting here on time." She joked. Yusei sighed.

"I know I'm sorry." Yusei said to her. She nodded her head. "So you are going to the meeting tonight?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah I'm going you are lucky to have us around." Blue said to him. She kissed his forehead and headed off. She changed into her blue wolf form as she run off the forest.

Yusei headed to the living room where Akiza was waiting for him with their newborn son sleeping. "You are late Yusei." She said to him.

"I know I was busy I'm sorry." Yusei said to her. She kissed him gently on the lips. "So how's Mike doing?" He asked as he rubs his son's face with his finger.

The baby boy giggled when his father tickled his face. "Oh he's alright. He just misses you that are all. He won't even stop crying or not eat anything until you got him." She answered him.

"Well I'm back now." Yusei said to her. She smiled at him then grabs a milk bottle for Mike to take from since he is a wolf vampire like his father. He has the same color hair like Yusei's has, but has Akiza's eyes.

Akiza begin to feed Mike. Yusei watch as he sucks the bottle softly and gently. Akiza's hand rubs his back gently and Yusei kissed his future wife on the forehead.

Red saw the whole thing and smiled. "I wish you could see this father. I hope for both humans, wolves, and maybe some vampires who are good can one day be together as one." She prayed to her father.

After feeding time for Mike, Akiza and Yusei headed to Yusei's room where Mike's crib is. She sat him down on the bed and covers him with his blue blanket.

"Good night. Mike." Akiza said to him. The baby cooed softly then fell a sleep. Yusei rubbed his son's face gently and kissed his forehead.

"Well this is the greatest thing that even happened in my whole life." Yusei said to her. Akiza looked at him and smiled.

"Why is that?" She asked him. "That I have a beautiful wife soon-to-be, have a good with you, and our son to grow up to live in peace. Without worry or fear." Yusei answered.

Akiza kissed his lips with hers. "I'm glad too." She said to him. He smiled and the two begin to kiss with more passion.

Yusei stopped the kiss. "Let's get some sleep alright." Yusei said to her. "My rose." He said. Akiza smiled.

"As you wish my star." She said to him. They placed their final kiss on the lips and headed to bed.

* * *

**Well that's it I hope you enjoy the last chp. Sorry if it's confusing. But I hope you like it. Read and review please:D**


End file.
